All In The Name Of Cement Shoes
by Audrey Bogart
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, Misao finds herself as the fiancee of a multimillionaire socialite, Aoshi Shinomori. One can only hope that the real bride doesn't show up! [Au]
1. Don't Cry Over Spilt Cappuccino

The first step is admitting you have a problem. Okay I, Linny, cannot complete one or several stories without starting one or several more. That didn't make me feel any better…

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**All In The Name of Cement Shoes: Don't Cry Over Spilt Cappuccino**

"Misao…" The petite woman turned about on the makeshift bed that doubled as her desk during the day. She had done it again. She had fallen asleep while trying to get some late night work in at the office. It was the third time she had done this week. There was a soft nudge followed by an equally soft voice. "Misao." Part of Misao didn't want to wake up. She was having a wonderful dream involving Orlando Bloom and a certain pirate ship. "MISAO!" The booming volume of Kaoru, Misao's co-worker and partner in crime, was enough to wake her out of amorous splendor.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She smiled innocently at the woman standing above her.

"You did it again, didn't you Misao?" Kaoru placed her hands upon her slender hips and glared down at her friend.

"Did what?" She tried her best to organize the numerous patterns, pictures, and scrap materials she had occupied for her newest clients. All in a day's work of a wedding planner.

"You fell asleep at work again!" Misao hastily combed through her lengthy cobalt hair with her fingers and tried her best to smooth out the wrinkles in her shirt.

"I did no such thing." Kaoru let the argument drop and pulled out an envelope from her purse.

"What's the one thing you've wanted really badly for a really long time?" Misao bit her bottom lip in deep concentration. She finally burst into a wide smile and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"A starring role on the 'O.C'?" Kaoru had thought the tiny girl would guess right off the bat.

"Um…no."

"A date with Hugh Jackman?" Kaoru openly gawked at her friend for a moment. She couldn't believe the ideas spouting from her mouth.

"What? No! Misao, the Shinomori couple have accepted you as their wedding planner!" Kaoru half expected the braided female to jump with joy with her. Tabloids and entertainment stations were going crazy over the mystery wedding of the multi-millionaire and his unidentified bride. Rumor had it that Mr. Shinomori was involved with the mob and only agreed to the marriage to keep the peace with the multiple mob families scattered over the state of New York. Kaoru watched her friend sigh out loud and plop down on a nearby stool. "What's wrong, Misao? You should be ecstatic over this! Aoshi Shinomori is one of the most sought out men in the world. Not only is he rich, but he's handsome and has that whole thing with the Mafia." Misao let her head fall down into the palm of her hand and twirled the end of her long braid around her thin finger.

"I've met the bride. She's a spoiled brat who can't quit talking about herself for a second. I didn't like her all that much. Besides, did you know that the two have never seen each other? It's like one of those old-fashioned set-ups. That's not a real marriage." Kaoru pondered this for a moment. This was true. But if Misao wanted to be the most sought out wedding planner in New York and receive a nice paycheck for it, she would have to suck up her pride and take the assignment.

"It's just a job, Misao and we both know you could use this paycheck." Misao's sea colored eyes wandered over to her compatriot. She hated it when Kaoru was right. She needed this client more than other. Not only did she need a new car but she was also hoping to invest into a small house on the outside of Albany. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was Misao's personal palace; her quiet utopia.

"Alright, I'll take the stupid job." Kaoru leaned over beside her friend and grinned slyly.

"Well then you better get going. Your first meeting with the future Mrs. Shinomori is in one hour at the quickie stop." Misao slapped her forehead. That's right! How could she forget about it? She quickly scrambled up the small mass of examples of wedding cakes, dresses, and invitations and dumped them into a leather binder. She pulled on her black trenchcoat and waved goodbye to her coworker.

* * *

**Shinomori Estates**

"I didn't like her. She was too full of herself. Master Aoshi doesn't need a woman like that." The statement came from a young woman who was carrying on the casual conversation with a fellow maid and the head butler. Her name was Omasu and she couldn't believe that the master of the house was indeed getting married. The older of the two maids, Okon, amused herself with one of the linen napkins that had been bought for the night's regal party. It was the night that their dear master was to meet the horrible blonde socialite that he was to be married to in six months.

"Well what do you suggest for Master Aoshi? You know that this whole thing is nothing more than a peace treaty between warring families." The elderly butler, who went by the name of Okina, was the one to remind the girls that the master of the house had no say so in the matter of marriage.

"But she's so…ick!" Omasu stuck out her tongue to further extend her point.

"Master Aoshi needs someone nice." Both Omasu and Okina glanced over at the maid staring off into oblivion. "She would have to be sweet and prove to be able to melt the master's heart." A smile began to spread over Omasu's face as the ideal woman came into all three servants' heads.

"And funny…cute…strong….loyal…"

"And have one hell of a body." Both women glared at the old pervert across from them.

"Okina!"

* * *

Misao pulled her beat up Chevy convertible into the parking lot of the quickie stop that graced the outskirts of New York. Why the blonde socialite wanted to meet here, Misao could care less. All that mattered was getting this meeting out of the way. The model like woman skipped up to the blue jean clad Misao, the top half of her body covered by a skimpy fur coat and a tiny Pomeranian barking at her side. She greeted Misao with a kiss on each cheek and motioned for Misao to follow her to her car. Without thinking, Misao left her own vehicle running. It was out of routine. It was the beginning of winter and if Misao didn't leave the car running, then she was to return to a cold car. A VERY cold car.

"Misao, darling, would you be a sweeting and go fetch me a diet cappuccino from inside. When you get back, we'll discuss the matters of the wedding." Misao rolled her eyes but did as asked and entered the convenience store in hopes of finding a diet…whatever. In ten seconds flat, screeching tires could be heard and Misao dreaded the impossible. She sprinted outside in time to see the olive green convertible slip out on to the road and speed off towards Maine. Misao ran after the hunk of junk for only a minute, yelling at the top of her lungs for the heiress to stop.

"Stop! Please! My Snapple…is…in there." Misao swiftly turned on her heel and ran back into the store. A zit covered, red headed teenager met her with a cheeky grin. "I need to use your phone."

"Sorry, lady. You have to pay to use the business line." Misao couldn't believe her luck! Her car had just been stolen, for Christ's sake!

"Look, I have no money. My car was just stolen!"

"Tell someone who cares." Misao could feel her blood boiling underneath the numerous layers of clothing she sported in the winter. Had the whole freaking world gone insane?

"Could you at least point me in the direction of the nearest house so that I could possibly use THEIR phone?" The hormonal teen pointed towards the west and Misao had to suppress a wide range of curse words. She exited the store and took off in the direction the clerk had pointed towards. Five minutes later, she crossed the front of the store again, her cheeks reddened by the chilly wind and her own anger. "That WASN'T very nice!" With that said, she began her journey towards the east.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity had passed by when Misao finally reached a dirt road that led up to a giant mansion on a hilltop. Iron gates protected the entrance from intruders but allowed the exhausted wedding planner to gaze at the wondrous monument. By the looks of the outside, she could tell that it was old, possibly built when New York was part of the thirteen colonies. To Misao's right were a camera and a speakerphone. She shyly pressed the red button and jumped three feet in the air when a man's voice echoed over the intercom.

"Shinomori Estates, state your business." Misao stared at the speaker. She was ACTUALLY at her client's own home! Now, she could figure out why the bride had stolen her car and made off like Thelma without a Louise.

"Um…hi. I'm Misao Makimachi, wedding planner. The master of this house and his bride employed me but Mrs. Shinomori just took off with my only means of transportation. If I could just use your phone –"

"She's not Mrs. Shinomori yet!" Misao jumped back as the sound of a young woman's squeal of protest shook the wedding planner to her bones.

"Hush Omasu. Young lady, look towards the camera and let me get a better view of you." Misao wearily turned towards the security contraption and watched as the lens moved up and down Misao's lean body. The fiery sprite quirked an eyebrow up in annoyance.

"Hey pervert! I'm not here as a door prize! Can I just please use your phone?" Another shriek of excitement.

"She's perfect Okina! Let her in! Let her in!" There were some slight ruffling noises from behind the speaker and Misao could feel herself becoming annoyed.

"WHO is the main butler here! I am! Now let me do my job! Ahem, you may enter Ms. Makimachi." There was a small squeak from the iron gates opening and Misao suddenly regretted coming up the hill. She could only pray that she wasn't entering a 'Jurassic Park' or something or the other. Ocean blue eyes scanned the terrain for any signs of danger, a technique that she had learned in self defense class and was almost out of breath when she reached the front doorstep. Before a knock was even placed on the large mahogany door, it was hauled open and three forms came spilling out, each one grinning from ear to ear. The younger of the two women held her hand out for Misao and smiled sweetly.

"Welcome to Shinomori Estates. We hope you will enjoy your stay." There was a deep cough from behind and all three women's eyes darted towards the old man.

"Who's the butler, Omasu?" A deep crimson spread over Misao's cheeks as she replayed the words spoken by the maid. Stay? Misao just wanted to use a phone.

"I don't mean to intrude-"

"Nonsense! You are ALWAYS welcome here, Misao." A crooked smile was placed on Misao's lips as the butler wrapped a slender arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the lobby of the mansion. The usually shy wedding planner clasped her jacket into a tight hold around her thin frame. A deep voice surprised the small group and the butler turned around to face a masked man holding a stack of papers. Misao could feel a large knot forming in her throat when her sights turned towards the tall man. Why was he masked?

"Okina, what is it that you are doing?" The man he called Okina laughed nervously and lightly pushed Misao behind him.

"Why, Hannya… I'm just getting Master Shinomori's fiancée situated for tonight." There it was again; the flash of bright light and the sudden heat erupting throughout Misao's body.

"Fiancée! WHAT!"

A little sketchy, and not that descriptive, but give me time. This is my first RK fic let alone my first Misao and Aoshi romance.


	2. CindaFuckinRella

Um…ok…wow. Wasn't expecting so many reviews. But I'm not complaining! Oh, and I don't like to offend people (that often, tee-hee!), but I had to use this line from 'Pretty Woman'. It's one of my fav lines and…yea…no offense to people who take offense to cuss words. I just happen to have a sailor's mouth…

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Nor do I own 'Pretty Woman', from whom I borrowed the title of this chapter.

**All In The Name Of Cement Shoes: "Cinda-Fuckin-Rella!"**

"Are you senile, old man, or are you just naturally crazy?" Misao was on the brink of insanity herself. She had just been asked by the service staff of Aoshi Shinomori to marry their boss. To most, this would seem like an incredible deal – marry a bajillionaire and live happily ever after. Right? Wrong. There were many drawbacks to the entire plan. For instance, it is a known fact to all those who follow Aoshi's mere footsteps, that the man is a famous recluse. He spends most, if not all, of his free time in the office. To the adventure loving Misao, this was pure boredom. Life's too short to spend it all in front of papers. That was her motto and she was sticking to it. Also, there was no guarantee that Aoshi would automatically fall in love with Misao. She could try and try, until it made her blue in the face, and the millionaire could easily reject her. Plus, there was the itty-bitty detail of…THE LIE! Misao didn't know if she could live the rest of her life in a sham marriage.

These factors, plus a few little self-consciousness tidbits, were enough to put Misao's foot down in a distinct 'no'. Both maids were obviously distraught and had let known that they were upset of Misao's decision. Misao could only thank the heavens that all four of them were locked up in a bedroom where the rest of the staff could not hear them. Okina, however, was an entirely different story. The entire time the two girls stood arguing with Misao and trying to persuade her to marry Aoshi, the old man stood in the corner; his eyes thin slits of concentration. He was obviously plotting against the wedding planner, but Misao was too distracted by the salty trails made by Omasu and Okon, that she failed to notice the sly grin etched across his wrinkly features.

"A big check would have been given to you, isn't that right, Misao?" Three separate glares all shot in the same direction. Misao's oceanic orbs met Okina's wise ones. She nodded slowly. "And what exactly were you going to do with that money?" Misao was silent for a long while before Okina inquired again. It was an interrogation from hell itself.

"I was going to make a new life for myself and put a down payment on my dream home." This simple statement alone was enough to gain the servants' attention. Misao lowered her head in shame. She was already on a roll, might as well finish the story. "I thought that if I gained one high-profile couple, then the rest would follow and I could make a name for myself." Okina laid a gentle palm on her shoulder and smiled tenderly.

"If you marry Master Shinomori, you can get that house. You can get practically everything you wanted." Okina was making it difficult for Misao to say no once more. But he had a point. She could still be happy with her little house with its little driveway and its cute little garden. The offer was becoming more and more tempting by the second.

"Why me? There are other girls out there…I'm not…anything special." Omasu and Okon watched the elderly man take a seat beside the wedding planner and grasp her chin. She was still so innocent and Okina half wondered if she was forced to grow up when she didn't want to.

"Child, you're very special. I can feel it deep inside. All we want for Mr. Shinomori is happiness and you bring a certain light to the room." At the last comment, Misao's eyes began to twinkle with unshed tears. No one had told her that before. "And so what if you and Mr. Shinomori don't hit it off right away. You may gain a friendship out of it." Misao nodded in agreement and stuck her hand out towards the servants.

"It's a deal." Omasu and Okon jumped up in girlish glee, they're hands clapping and their voices reaching deafening pitches. Okina simply smiled and allowed the girls to prepare the future Mrs. Aoshi Shinomori for the night's party.

* * *

**That Night…**

It was a dream come true. Outside, a light snow had blanketed the earth in soft blanket. Inside, it was warm and toasty. Misao could hear fancy string instruments echoing downstairs and she sucked in deeply so that Omasu could tie off the corset of the 18th century dress Okina had picked out for the night's grand affair. If the young Misao had known that it was a costume party, she would have never agreed to the stupid thing. While Omasu fixed layer upon layer of material on Misao, Okon worked on her hair. There wasn't a whole lot to be done, for Okon envisioned a braided bun atop Misao's head. But the braid had a mind of its own and within the hour, both maids had completed their tasks.

"Ladies! I don't mean to rush, but our guests have arrived and are inpatient in awaiting the new fiancée of Mr. Shinomori!" Both maids grabbed Misao by an arm and flung her out into the hallway so that Okina could lead her into the extravagant ballroom. As soon as Misao had reached the stairway, she could feel her nerved climb to new peaks. She quickly ducked out of Okina's grip as he announced her presence. It was happening way to fast for Misao. She could only imagine the guest's faces, their smiles slowly fading when they realized that Misao was a simple city girl trying to make a name for herself in the area of weddings. She slowly slid backwards, her rear high up in the air and her instincts taking her towards the attic, where she could be alone and wait out the entire night.

Misao had only made it a few feet when her cushioned rump ran into something large and strong. She stood up to her full height, which wasn't that tall compared to the person behind her. Sucking in a deep gulp of air, the former wedding planner turned to meet the person she ran into. 'How do I introduce myself? Do I say Mrs. Shinomori…Ms. Misao Makimachi? What!' Misao's thoughts suddenly went to a screeching halt as soon as her eyes fell upon the most handsome man she had ever set sights on. He was definitely the Aoshi Shinomori Misao had seen in the tabloids and the numerous magazines. But now that he was face to face with her, he was absolutely…incredible. The length of his hair shadowed his icy eyes but given Misao's height, she could see straight up into them. He was, in one word, gorgeous. Words failed to come from Misao's mouth and she stumbled through her vocabulary to speak to him.

"Uh…um…I…hi. I was just..." He stared at her for a moment before leaning down to ear level. Misao shivered as his warm breath trickled down her neck as he spoke.

"Just because this marriage is arranged doesn't mean you don't have to respect the laws in public." He hastily pulled her by the arm and began a stealthy trip towards the main staircase. How did he know SHE was the new bride to be?

"But…I…what I mean is…wait!" Before she could go any further, the gazes of Aoshi's many guests became plastered upon his new fiancée. 'Oohs' and 'aahs' drifted throughout the room and Misao could feel her cheeks become hot with embarrassment. In the back of her mind, she could fully comprehend the sentences Aoshi was structuring around his new fiancée, but her subconscious had blocked him out completely. Her knees began to wobble like Jell-O and a swift dizziness swept through her entire body. The world was spinning around her yet she wasn't moving.

Okon and Omasu watched from the kitchen door as the guests accepted Misao with open arms. She was stiffer than a corpse, but they still welcomed her. They were smitten over her reddened features and taken aback by her innocent beauty. It was a dream come true. Both maids sighed in relief and smiled to themselves. It was a dream come true. That is, until they watched Misao fall to the floor in a heap of expensive fabric.

Short, yes. But it's setting you up for the big chapter! Yeah! That's it….


	3. All Is Not Always Fair

I know it's been quite awhile since I've put out a new chapter and I'd just like to say…sorry. But…here's an updated chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**All In The Name Of Cement Shoes: All Is Not Always Fair**

The exact word that poured out of the weary Misao's mouth consisted of one syllable and two letters: "Ow". And it was heard by a good portion of the guests. The aching pain that throbbed an unusual beat in Misao's head was drowned out by the numerous conversations drifting within the crowd. The blurred features of Okon and Omasu floated above her.

"Are you alright?" Misao squinted but managed to figure out that it was Omasu inquiring about Misao's fall. The quirky wedding planner rubbed her head and sat up, signaling to everyone that she was indeed fine. In front of her, sat the worried maids and behind them stood strangers in expensive clothes. To her right, Misao could hear sharp whispers that didn't sound too friendly. She cocked her to the area of hushed dialogue and found Okina desperately trying to calm down a frantic Aoshi. A slight blush spread over Misao's pale cheeks. How sweet! He was worried about her.

"Take her upstairs! I don't care if she has some nervous disorder! Get her out of the public's eye or _I _will deal with her." Sadly mistaken. Misao bunched up her skirts and began the long road back to her dressing room.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Embarrassment was one thing. Misao could handle embarrassment. But the monster downstairs was downright mean. At least the snobs he had tried to introduce her to had the gall to ask if she was okay; or so Okon had told her. But no. _Master Aoshi_ didn't give a flying flip whether or not her rear end had been deflated or the simple fact that there was a large lump taking residence on her skull. Frustrated, Misao plopped down on the large bed that housed Omasu. The nerve of some people…

It was then that Misao could hear the clanking of pots being sent to the dishwasher. Dishwasher could mean one thing and one thing only: the party was over. The guests had said their good-byes and went off to find another socialite of whom they could take over their house for a matter of hours at a time. Without thinking, Misao tore off the costume chosen for her and threw on a simple pair of plaid pajamas and thundered down the stairs. Okina must have sensed her arrival (or recognized the walk of an angry woman) and met the girl at the base of the staircase.

"Miss Misao! Please, I beg of you! Take your anger out on me!" Misao raised a petite finger at the old butler and glared daggers into his aged body. With every menacing step the planner took, the glare deepened and Okina could swear on his life that hell itself had risen within Misao's ocean hued orbs.

"You know, I'm really close to doing that, old man. But I'm a bit of a softie when it comes to old butlers giving up their lives for selfish, prudish men like Aoshi Shinomori. So get out of my way!" Okina happily obliged after the loud threat and pointed towards a duo of French doors that could have only led to the back door. For a moment, the dazed Misao was thrown out of her anger and into a child like awe. What Aoshi considered a backyard; Misao considered a new world. Numerous statues graced the edges of carefully crafted gardens and ponds. In the middle of the large grassland stood a giant fountain crafted from an odd stone that Misao had never seen before. The fountain itself was shaped into a lotus flower with a large glass sphere resting upon the rushing water. Misao wondered how something so fragile remained unbroken.

"The moon fits perfectly inside the glass orb at midnight – weather permitting." Misao's amazement was cut short by the brisk voice of the monster himself. She quickly turned on her heel to face him, or rather, his chest. Damn her height. But Misao was only encouraged by the difference between them. He would not intimidate her.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but I will not stand to be treated so! You could've at least asked –"

"You're angry." Misao took a second to comprehend that he had just stated the obvious. How quick of him.

"You're damn right I am!" Misao stared up into the deep depth of her supposed husband's eyes.

"You want to hit me…" Misao blinked. It hadn't occurred to her to strike him, but the thought was becoming more and more desirable by the millisecond. It was then that she noticed just how clenched her fists were. Even her bones were itching to sock him one and….

"And knock you right…on…your…ass." The multi millionaire quirked an eyebrow before taking a single step towards Misao.

"Then be my guest." The jerk even had the balls to lower his face to her eye level! Inside Misao's head, Kaoru's voice began a tedious lecture, thought out specifically for her coworker. _You're getting angry._ Hell yeah! The ass didn't even ask if she was okay! _Anger gets you nowhere in life, Misao. Be patient!_ The soft tone was beginning to get on Misao's nerves. True, patience was a virtue but it was virtue that Misao lacked in great portions. _Patience, my friend._ But he was right there! Cheek slanted ever so slightly so that Misao could leave an excruciating reminder of his insensitivity in the shape of her hand. _MISAO! PATIENCE DAMMIT!_ Misao shook off her friend's anger. She had gotten the message. Misao leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the smooth surface of Aoshi's cheek.

"I will not give you the pleasure of seeing my pain through my anger. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to run me off." She then walked back to her room, leaving a stunned Aoshi in the process.

**

* * *

**

**The Blue Toad** (a bar deep within New York City and Misao's prime hangout after a long day)

Inside a smoke filled room, a forgotten jazz tune blares out into the small joint and relaxes a handsome redheaded executive. Coincidentally, it is the same redhead that catches the eye of our runaway heiress.

Himura Kenshin, CEO of a foreign trades business, watched in a dazed stupor as a petite blonde began a dance loosely inspired by 'Striptease'. He had lost some interest in the beginning, that is, until a lace bra found its way into his drink. It was then, and then only, that the young man had lost _complete _interest. He watched her carefully climb down from her position on a nearby table and stumble towards the bartender to order another drink. The muscular man reluctantly filled her glass and watched in dismay as she downed the liquor in one single gulp. She then turned her attention to the lean man beside her.

"Welf hellow thar cootie…" Kenshin checked for a quick exit but found it blocked off by a young woman in dire need of assistance.

"You know, drinking that much alcohol in such short a time cannot be all that healthy." The blonde raised a sloppy eyebrow and proceeded to throw a limp arm around Kenshin's shoulder.

"But I'm celefratin'!" Besides, the stained blouse, the runs in her pantyhose, and the smeared makeup, Kenshin could swear that he had seen the woman before.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The blonde suddenly smiled and continued on with her story.

"See, I juss made a…a…great…GREAT…escafe. I was subbosed to get married! MARRIED! Do youse hare me! But see…bare wiff me now…hees nefer seen me. Sos I stole my wedding planter's car so she coulds marryim. I'ma friggin geneus! GENYOUS!" It all made sense now. The broad was Aoshi's bride to be. Well, former bride to be. He honestly pitied the young woman that the drunken brat hanging on to him had forced to marry Aoshi. He shook his head as she slid down to the tiled floor and passed out for the night.

"Hey, Hal", violet orbs swing around to the worried voice of the woman who had blocked his exit. "Have you seen Misao today? She was supposed to go see Aoshi Shinomori's wife today. And her car's parked outside but I don't see her anywhere in here." The large bartender shook his head and began to close for the night. Slowly, Kenshin began to put the puzzle pieces together. And he wasn't liking the outcome of it.

"Um, Miss, I think I know where you might be able to find your friend." He thoughtfully stuck out his hand. "Himura Kenshin." He watched the girl bite her lower lip and then smile graciously.

"Kaoru Kamiya. You know where Misao is?" Kenshin nodded but prayed to everything holy that Aoshi didn't find out _who_ and _whom he wasn't_ marrying. "I just hope Misao realized that patience is a virtue. She has a tendency to lose her mind with certain people."

Yes, it's short. But next chapter will be longer.


	4. Leave The Gun Take The Canolis

Did ya miss me? No? Damn, it was worth a try though. Oh yeah, this chapter's title is my favorite line from 'The Godfather'. This guy has just gotten his head blown off and all the assassins can say is…. Well…. read the title.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or 'The Godfather'.

**All In The Name Of Cement Shoes: "Leave the Gun. Take the Canolis"**

* * *

Kenshin watched the worried woman from the corner of his violet eye as they drove down the dirt road that led to the Shinomori Estates. They had been driving a good portion of the night and had just reached the iron gates as the morning sun rose to greet the world. He slowly eased up beside the communication system and rolled down his window to press the button.

"Shinomori Estates." Kenshin immediately recognized the raspy voice of Okina.

"Okina, it's Kenshin. I need to speak to Aoshi." He gave a swift reassuring look to Kaoru before Okina spoke again.

"Ah! Kenshin! It has been so long since we've seen you here. Ever since that trip…What am I saying? It's always a pleasure to have you here. But…I'm afraid that Master Shinomori is a bit…preoccupied at the moment. Perhaps you may come back later." Kenshin pressed a small round gadget that open the sunroof of the expensive car, giving Okina a perfect look of the woman who looked terrified next to the vibrant redhead.

"As you can see, Okina, this cannot wait." Without another word, the elderly butler opened up the gates to Kenshin and the mystery woman.

Minutes later, the couple had parked the sleek red vehicle beside the main entrance hall. Kaoru was two seconds behind Kenshin when he stopped abruptly and began to lightly push her back towards the car.

"What are you doing Kenshin?" Her large eyes were filled with unshed tears and it broke Kenshin's heart to make her stay put.

"Aoshi tends to have a tamper. I've known him a long time so therefore I can usually handle that temper. But I'd rather not put you in harm's way." She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the kind smile that lingered among Kenshin's lips. "If your friend is indeed up there, then I will find her and bring back news to you." Kaoru still wasn't quite sure of what to do but followed the man's orders and leaned against the car door.

* * *

**Outside Misao's bedroom door**

"I'll ask you one more time – will you join me for breakfast?" Okon and Omasu watched from a safe distance as their master tried to make amends with a locked door. He was failing miserably. Okon smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her apron and moved tentatively towards her master.

"And I'm telling you one more time – no." Misao's venom laced voice echoed throughout the hall, causing both maids and master alike to wince.

"Master Aoshi…perhaps, maybe if you apologized for last night, she would accompany you to the dining hall this morning." Aoshi glared at his maid and ran a hand through his shaggy morning mane.

"Why should I have to apologize to this…this…this witch –''

"I can hear you, ya know!" The tall millionaire sighed heavily before resting his head upon the cool wood of Misao's bedroom door. This was not at all how he had imagined his morning.

"Fine. Misao, I am sorry for the way I treated you last night."

"And?" Aoshi's icy blue eyes widened at the question. There was more? He turned towards the two maids with an inquiring glare. Both women shrugged and turned to return to their normal duties.

"Will you please join me for breakfast?"

"No."

* * *

**Inside Misao's Bedroom**

Misao stared at her petite toes as she leaned against the large wooden door. It had been only an hour ago that a loud knocking had awoken her deep beauty rest. It had been Aoshi informally inviting her to breakfast. He had come a long way since he woke her up. The conversation began as a demand and slowly evolved into a hardened invitation to breakfast.

The young wedding planner smiled as Aoshi pleaded in a harsh voice with Okon and Omasu to somehow convince Misao to join him before night fell upon them and he would have to beg her to come down for dinner. It was a humorous thought indeed. It was in that moment that Misao finally got to check out the bedroom she was assigned to. She had been so angry last night that she never once looked at her surroundings. It wasn't too fancy. There was an oak chest of drawers and a large closet that housed what little clothing she had. Misao wondered if Aoshi was truly rich or just plain greedy. But Misao had to give Aoshi's interior decorator major kudos for the rest of the room. On the eastern wall was a large, four-post, queen size bed. A sheer blue material was draped in long waves amongst the posts creating an almost serene décor. But Misao's favorite piece of the bedroom wasn't the closet, the bed, or even the French doors that led to a balcony. Not even close. Above the bed was a mural of the Milky Way painted on the usually white ceiling. The stars were brought to life at night by a flip of a switch somewhere in the house, and were lit up by an intricate system of fiber optics. It was truly special to Misao.

She grinned up at the faux night sky and turned her attention to the French doors as the sound of a car engine rumbled outside. She cautiously made her way towards the doors and peeked through the opaque glass. She noticed the redheaded man first. How could one not pay heed to the bright flash of hair? It was so…well, red. Her eyes suddenly darted from the man to a thin figure with a determined look in her eyes. Misao's oceanic orbs widened as she realized that it wasn't any girl…it was Kaoru! In a blink of an eye, Misao was at her bedroom door, trying desperately to unlock it before Okina came upstairs to announce Kaoru's arrival. She finally managed to unlock the door and raced past Aoshi and the two friendly maids. Aoshi calmly folded his hands behind his back so that he wouldn't strangle the nuisance panting before him.

"I'm glad you finally came to your sen-"

"Can't talk now. Have to go talk to someone!" She smiled politely before bouncing down the stairs; knocking down an old butler in the process. Aoshi simply stood there in a stunned silence. Did she realize that her hair wasn't in the usual braid? He had known her for only 24 hours and he could tell already that Misao was a simple girl. She wouldn't waste time primping her hair. Not that he was complaining…

Misao slid around the corner of a checkered floor that began when the staircase ended. The redhead was keeping busy by glancing over the paintings that graced the main hall. Misao eyed him carefully before taking a step towards his turned back.

She had wanted to be quiet about it. She had wanted to ease past him and work her way outside to her friend. But the clueless Misao had forgotten that it was: 1) morning; 2) because it was morning she was still wearing her pajamas; and 3) she was still wearing her socks. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you just don't go taking off on tiled floor with socks on. Misao, however, is not a rocket scientist and learned a very important lesson that day – friction is a good thing. And with that last thought, she went crashing down, feet flying up in the air in a very unladylike manner.

Kenshin was immediately beside her, wrapping a lean arm around the petite girl and gently pushing her up on her rear. He was hoping that luck was on his side and that the clumsy thing before him was the runaway bride's Plan B. He watched as she shyly bit her bottom lip and peered up at him with the largest blue-green eyes he had ever seen. And something melted inside him.

"What's your name?" Her voice was quiet and raspy from the fall.

"Kenshin." She nodded hastily before throwing herself against him and hugging him tightly. It was then and then only that he heard the large and foreboding footsteps that could only belong to Aoshi. "Kenshin! It's been so long! I can't believe you would come and see me!"

Misao simpered as the man named Kenshin's cheeks reddened to a shade much like his hair. She lowered her head down to his ear and whispered, "Meet me outside and I will tell you and Kaoru why I'm here." He nodded and waved at his former coworker who looked ready to kill as Misao pulled him outside.

"Misao!" Kaoru launched herself at her friend the moment she spotted her. "Why are you here and not at your apartment? I was so worried last night! Wait, did you sleep over here? With Aoshi Shinomori? What's he like?" Misao's brain had to recuperate from the sudden interrogation. She settled down next to Kaoru and leaned against the car.

"I'm over here because I was left for dead by Aoshi Shinomori's bride to be that he never met. She stole my car, my wallet, and my Snapple." Kaoru's mouth began to drop slowly but popped back into place as she watched the small twitching in Misao's eyebrow that only best friends seem to notice.

"I'm getting the idea that there's more to this." Misao suddenly found more interest in her feet than the conversation but decided to go on.

"The servants here care a lot about Aoshi and for some odd reason I think he thinks of them as his family." She quickly shook off the idea of Aoshi having warm feelings for anything. "They seem to believe that I could do more good for him than the woman that stole my car. So…" Kaoru squinted her eyes to get a better look at her friend.

"So…?" Misao smiled weakly.

"So…I'm marrying him…"

"WHAT!" The startled question came from both Kenshin and Kaoru. Misao twirled a lock of hair around her thin figure nervously as the red headed stranger and his new partner in crime gawked at her.

After what seemed like an eternity of persuasion and the selling of the idea of marrying a complete stranger, Kaoru reluctantly agreed to not tell anyone. Somewhere down the line of begging, she gave in and allowed her friend to stay with the multimillionaire under the condition that she would call her if anything, and she meant ANYTHING, happened to go awry. Kaoru then squeezed her friend tightly and turned back to the expensive looking car. Misao smiled gratefully and leaned in towards Kenshin who had nodded for her to come closer the moment Kaoru pulled the car door shut.

"Just…be careful." It was a simple statement but Misao knew there was an underlying hint of something else; a fearful warning. But Misao knew what she was doing. Right?

A cloud of smoke colored dirt swirled around Misao's ankles as Kenshin and Kaoru took off down the hill and through the gates. The wedding planner didn't stop waving at the vehicle until it was well over the horizon. She then curled her arms around her body to block the chilly wind that had begun to stir up her body temperature without her knowing. With a soft sigh, she headed back inside the equally cold mansion that belonged to man that put the ice in…well…icy. She was sad to see her friend go. Kaoru had always been just a hop, skip, and jump away, but now…now Misao would have to travel a long ways to just spend some quality girl time with her. And for what? Romancing the thing upstairs? She sighed once more as she closed the giant doors behind her and soundly locked them.

"Who the hell are you?" Misao's knees locked in place as the firm voice in front of her sucked the adrenaline right out of her form and paralyzing her to the marbled floor. The man in front of her was quite the sight. He was slightly balding from age but only a few gray streaks highlighted his jet-black hair. An ebony pinstripe suit hung from his muscular form. Misao gulped as his bulging knuckles popped one after another. He was Italian in every stereotyped aspect. And it scared the shit out of Misao. An even larger man stood next to him in a simple three piece suit, his bright jade eyes being the only bit of color on him. He moved slightly when Misao's head popped up and a bright sparkle of silver caught her eye. Oh no…oh no no no no no no no.

"You're not my daughter, so I'll ask you one more time – who the hell are you?"


	5. We'll Get It Right Next Time!

Hello!

Oh! Before I forget – this chapter's title is from 'Nightmare Before Christmas'. It's when Boogie's boys, (is that the right term? I thought I knew the movie by heart – correct me if I'm wrong) bring in the Easter Bunny instead of Santa. Okay so there are two favorite lines. There's – "BUNNY!" that the ax head guy says and then there's the one I repeat everytime I do something wrong. The title people….look at the title

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.

* * *

**All In The Name of Cement Shoes: "We'll get it right – Next time!"**

* * *

Misao's mouth remained agape as the large Italian man moved towards her, the muscles in his jaw twitching slightly with every step. She could feel tiny goosebumps trailing up her arms in rapid waves of anxiety. The man was looming over her now, a strong grip tightening around Misao's thin arm. Usually, the brave Misao would fight the person who dared to lay a finger on her, but she was frightened, _truly frightened_, of the man. She knew not of what he was capable of doing to her. And she didn't want to find out if the rumors of cement shoes and fish in the mail were true.

"You'd better be smart and tell me where my daughter is…" Seafoam orbs widened as the other man lifted his jacket and pulled out the silver object. Instinctively, Misao threw her arms over her head as a shield and fell to her knees.

"Don't kill me!"

"Ahem." Both the men and Misao turned their heads towards a neatly dressed masked man standing in the doorway of the main entrance.

"Pardon my intrusion Mr. Barazzi, but I was looking everywhere for – oh! There she is!" The tall man rushed to the wedding planner's side and lifted her up by her forearm. "I'm so sorry Mr. Barazzi. You see, this is my secretary. She doesn't speak much English but knows enough to get by. I asked her to stay over with Mr. Shinomori so that she could act as a translator for his foreign partners." He bowed politely and both men backed away from Misao.

"That's all you had to say Hannya. No hard feelings, okay hun?" The older man smiled gently and patted Misao's head. She gawked silently before nodding slightly. It was amazing how the man went from murderous psycho to forgiving gentleman in a matter of seconds.

"Your daughter, Natalia, is taking a day off from wedding planning to primp herself up with a refreshing day at the spa. I do not know when she will return." The Italian man that Misao had come to know as Mr. Barazzi rubbed at his chin before sighing sadly.

"I see. Natalia DOES know how to spoil a father's surprise. Just relay the message that I will be gone on business for awhile and that if she needs me, to get a hold of Joey over here." Hannya agreed and walked them out the front door.

After a few solemn moments of Misao catching up with her heart, Hannya re-entered the room. His stance was stern and Misao could feel the cold glare emanating from underneath his mask. He calmly walked towards the young woman and gazed over her terrified and confused being. Misao was just beginning to ponder his actions when a deep voice suddenly broke through the quiet barrier they had formed.

"Get out." His statement was simple but backed up with something else that Misao couldn't quite put her finger on. Pale lips parted in an effort to speak.

"I…I don't understand." She watched as the masked figure turned his back to her and began to flip through numerous papers.

"You have become a threat to not only yourself but Aoshi, as well. If those men were to find out that you are not Natalia…well I shudder to think of what they would do. So everyone's best interest is for you to leave this house and never come back." Again, Misao was speechless. How could everyone think that she was perfect for Aoshi, when in all reality she was putting him in the ultimate danger?

"NO!" Three voices echoed throughout the main hall as the same number of bodies piled out of the doorway that connected to the ballroom. Two maids rushed at Hannya as the aged butler kept a secure grip on Misao's arm.

"How could you ask our Misao to do such thing?"

"Don't you understand that she is trying to soften Master Aoshi's heart?"

"You're such a monster Hannya!"

"What if Master Aoshi likes Misao better than Natalia?"

"You'd feel REALLY bad then!" The bewildered Hannya glanced from Okon to Omasu and then back again as each hung limply from one of his arms. He had only been cornered once by the two females and it was when Hannya insisted that Aoshi try to pay more attention to his business rather than sulking around over his ex girlfriend. He had never seen two women get so emotional over something so minimal as a friend trying to help a friend. 'How can you be so insensitive to Master Aoshi's feelings?' they would yell. And ultimately, Hannya gave up and made a vow to never get involved in an argument with the two. Okina on the other hand, remained cool and continued to comfort the woman beside him with warm words of encouragement. _How dare he just stand there and let me take this punishment. Men should stick together!_ And as if on cue, Okina held up a firm hand and silenced the two maids.

"Okon, Omasu, you have work to do upstairs." Both women opened their mouths to protest but the outburst was quieted by Okina's stern voice. "Take Misao with you. I need to talk to Hannya alone."

Misao lightly skipped up the mahogany staircase and was immediately followed by a pair of loud stomps. But before the wedding planner could even make a single step towards her bedroom, Okon and Omasu were grabbing her from behind and pulling her down into a sitting position between them on the top step to eavesdrop. They claimed that it was for Misao's sake, but the ocean eyed girl wondered if they were just plain nosey.

"Okina, you and I both know what will happen to that girl if Mr. Barazzi finds out that she is to wed Aoshi instead of Natalia."

"Hannya, I have watched you and Master Aoshi grow up together – side by side. You of all people should know how thick those walls have become since the accident, Kenshin's departure from the company, and most recently – his breakup with that lawyer woman." Hannya inhaled deeply and let out an exasperated sigh. Okina had caught him with the right hook. No matter how much Hannya wanted to deny Okina's statements, he knew that deep down, the butler was right. He could vividly recall the days that Aoshi would just sit back with a glass of champagne and entertain those closest to him. He could recall the days when Aoshi could have fun. But that Aoshi had disappeared years ago, and instead of laughing with a glass flute filled to the brim with a light champagne, he would barricade himself in his office with a bottle of thick brandy. No one would see him until the next day when he would finally unlock the door so that the maids could clean up. Hannya wished that his friend could find happiness in his life once again and it seemed that this Misao could certainly light up a room.

"I will not help her again, Okina. Remember that." Okina nodded and followed Hannya into the other room.

Upstairs, Misao sat in-between Okon and Omasu with both her arms being held hostage by the two maids. To say the least, Misao was stunned. She knew that Aoshi had just come out of a bad relationship with a top-notch American lawyer, but the news of an accident and the loss of a compatriot shocked Misao to the core. No wonder he acted so stone cold. A lot had happened to him. And now he was faced with a pre-arranged marriage.

And then there was the mysterious man who went by the name of Hannya. He had known from the get go that Misao was not Aoshi's intended bride to be and he made it impeccably clear that he would no longer help her out of another sticky situation. Misao sighed inwardly and decided that now would be the best time to have a drink.

* * *

**In The Kitchen**

Misao squirmed slightly in a swivel barstool as she continued to sip the mixed drink she had prepared for herself. It wasn't anything fancy just your everyday, run of the mill mixture of seven different soft drinks (get it? Mix drink? Oh, forget it…). But the high percentage of caffeine calmed her nerves for the time being. She had just downed the last drop of some unknown carbonated beverage when she felt the cold presence of the one and only Aoshi Shinomori standing behind her. She calmly set the glass down in the sink before placing herself in front of him. She almost gasped aloud as she finally took an eyeful of him.

He was tall. That was the first thing Misao noticed. The second thing was that he was extremely tall. She silently berated herself for noticing his height first, but it couldn't be helped. Call it a short person complex or something. The third thing she noticed was how unbelievably good looking the man was. For all Misao cared, the man could be filthy, sporting a five o'clock shadow, and donning a pirate's outfit – he'd still look delicious enough to eat. Come to think of it, a pirate's outfit was a pretty nifty idea. Again, Misao mentally slapped herself for her perverted thoughts. But then she noticed the odd shade of his eyes. She had almost missed them during her ogling for silken strands of dark hair covered them.

" Like what you see, Misao?" It felt as if the wedding planner's body had instantly become aflame as an embarrassing heat swarmed her body, beginning with her child like cheeks.

"I zoned out. Forgive me if my attention wasn't on _you_ for a few seconds." The sarcasm dripped from Misao's lips like sour honey. But it wasn't harsh enough to break through the millionaire's rough exterior.

"Spare me. As much as you and I loathe this sham marriage, we must still go through the proper steps that happy couples take to make a nice wedding." Misao glared at the money maker, her mind replaying the word 'loath'. _Loathe. Looooaaathe. He sounds like a snobby butler._ It was enough to make the acids in her stomach swirl with anger. And then there was the word 'sham'. It made Misao's tongue twist and turn as if it burned her tastebuds. Had he no hope whatsoever? Was it a totally inconceivable idea that he could ever love someone? Misao strained to see some kind of hope in those beautiful eyes of his but found a certain annoyance. A tiny spark went out inside of her. No hope? That was no way to live. In an almost surreal replay of 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas', the spark was relighted and began to flicker with a new purpose. She would do more than melt that cold barrier, she would show what life could truly offer. Without knowing it, a smile started to form upon Misao's lips, taking Aoshi completely off guard. She noticed the shocked expression and placed a hand on her pajama-clad hip.

"What? Never seen a girl smile before?" The grin was still playing amongst Misao's other features. Aoshi regained his stoic composure and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not in my presence, no. Get dressed. We have practice in one hour."

"Um…for what?" A slight twitch teased the corners of Aoshi's mouth, tempting the situation with a smile.

"Dance practice, of course."

Next chapter: let the romance begin! …!


	6. Time To Go To The Mattresses

Quicker update for the person who guesses which movie the first line in the first paragraph is from. Hint: The last name of my pen name is the starring actor. Just take the words 'dance hall' out and replace it with 'gin joints'.

F.Y.I – Time to go to the mattresses is from 'The Godfather' and it's basically saying that it's time to go to war. When crime bosses used that term, it meant that it was no longer safe for the crime family to sleep in their own homes, their enemies obviously knowing where they lived. So, they would get used mattresses and sleep Lord knows where.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or 'The Godfather'

**All In The Name Of Cement Shoes: Time to Go to the Mattresses**

* * *

Of all the dance halls in all the towns in all the world and they walked into Madame Fufee's.

At first, Misao had tried to concoct a devious plan that involved a certain feigned cough and the occasional painful moan. But she knew that Aoshi would never buy the act of a cold. It had only been minutes before that she had run out of the mansion at an incredible speed to see Kaoru.

And it wasn't so much that Misao hated to dance, but the fact of who was teaching the dance. It had been three years since Kaoru had convinced Misao to take ballroom dance lessons in order to impress a few potential clients. _Practice what you preach,_ was the reasoning behind it. So the wedding planners sought Madame Fufee, dance expert for the vertically challenged. Five minutes into the first session and Misao could already find herself harboring a deep resentment for the dance teacher.

Madame Fufee, also known as Leona Borkowitz, was quite the flamboyant character from her frizzy red hair that sat atop her head in a messy bun, to her Elton John wannabe boa, to her glitterfied mango dress. She was indeed a sight. And loud! Misao would silently wonder if she would be deaf by the end of lesson, which would take away the entire point of dancing if one couldn't hear the music.

"1 2 3… 2 2 3…3 2 3…Wrong, Misao! Do it again!" This is how the lesson began and how the lesson ended. No matter how much Misao tried, her bruised toes just wouldn't let her move to the movement. After that dance lesson, Misao vowed never to return to the dance hall again. Of course, it had helped that Madame Fufee had banned her from the building altogether.

But here she was, standing face to face with the woman once again. The only difference between then and now was the barest hint of ass kissing. It boiled Misao's blood to the very bone. The woman didn't have the gall to teach two measly wedding planners how to dance but place a man with money in front of her and you suddenly become top priority.

Out of the corner of her eye, Misao could see the middle aged woman fluttering about the multimillionaire like a butterfly on crack. Misao sighed to herself. That wasn't fair. Perhaps Madame Fufee had changed since the wedding planner's dance of death. She twirled about Aoshi's lean frame once more before heading over to the weary thing in the corner.

"You, girl, what's your name?" Then again, some people never change. Misao's turquoise eyes began to glitter with the urge to strangle the dance teacher.

"Misao." The woman quirked a barely there eyebrow before inquiring about Misao's name.

"Just…Misao?" What was the woman expecting? Two middle names and a hyphenated last name?

"Yes. Just…Misao." She eyed the young woman's petite figure before signaling that the class had begun.

"Ok, Aoshi and Miso, let's get started then." Oh for heaven's sake! Was it THAT hard to remember two syllables and five small letters?

"It's Misao." Madame Fufee nodded hastily and continued on with the lesson.

"1, 2, 3…2, 2, 3…3,2 – Ouch! Miso! Chin up! How many times do I have to remind you!" Misao grinned innocently as Madame Fufee rubbed her bruised toes. She had long ago shed the high heels to meet Misao's height, which was an insult in itself. So in a senseless act of revenge, Misao played dumb and ignored every simple rule that Madame Fufee screeched out. Aoshi had been sent to the benches, for he 'was brilliant in the art of dance'. It made Misao's stomach ache to know that he was perfect in yet another area that she completely sucked in.

"Forgive me Madame Fufee. And it's Misao." Ignoring the correction, the dance teacher began the instructions once more. However, this time the braided beauty could feel another pair of eyes correcting her two left feet. From his position on the bench, Aoshi watched her with a heated gaze. Those smoky eyes were demanding that Misao get it right or she would regret it later. And to be honest, Misao was exhausted from all the '1,2,3's and 'keep your chin ups'. Reluctantly, Misao slid her hand into the older woman's and let the music guide them across the dance floor.

"It's about time Miso. For awhile there, I thought you were a complete invalid." That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"It's Misao and for as much as I'm paying, I would expect that you could at least get that much right." Both women turned in surprise as Aoshi's deep voice lit up the room. He swiftly took the place of Madame Fufee and gently grasped Misao's hand while wrapping his other one around her thin waist. Another song echoed throughout the dance hall and they took off.

Misao was too lost in the moment to question her husband to be and his motives. But he had stood up for her, something that was rare in Misao's case. Most men considered the tiny girl a rough tomboy that could more than likely take care of herself if need be. For once in her life, Misao felt like a bonafied woman. Not only was she dancing like a woman, but she was also painfully aware of where Aoshi had placed his hands. If they moved, Misao would feel it. The mere touch was enough to send chills up and down Misao's spine and create a deep warmth within her. She shyly moved in closer to him and tightened her own grip on his broad shoulder. This dancing thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Sadly, the dance lesson ended within the hour and Misao hustled to catch up with the long legged man. A shiny black limousine pulled up in front of the brick building just as Aoshi opened the door. The wedding planner learned earlier that Aoshi was not one to be late and neither were his means of transportation. A chilly wind managed to tint Misao's pale cheeks a light pink and she hated to leave the comfort of fall weather. It was just too beautiful. Fall in New York was possibly the best time of year and Misao smiled sadly as shades of orange, red, and yellow danced among the tall trees.

"Misao, are you coming?" She watched Aoshi lean out of the car door and stare at her for an answer. She slowly shook her head.

"It's fall weather, Aoshi. I should enjoy it before it turns into a sluggish winter." She turned on her heel and listened for the slam of a car door. As soon as it was heard, she suddenly regretted leaving Aoshi's presence.

"You're an odd one, I'll give you that much. But you're right. Fall weather is to be appreciated and not wasted." The wedding planner could do nothing but gawk at the tall man standing beside her. She smiled inwardly and stuffed her hands into the pockets of the large black coat she borrowed from Okon. The couple walked along in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. For Misao, her mind was wandering into the more difficult questions of why Aoshi was being so…decent. Little did Misao know, but Aoshi was thinking the same. She kicked lightly at a fallen leaf on the paved sidewalk and glanced at the man beside her.

"Why did you stand up for me when Madame Fufee berated me?" He continued to stare forward, ignoring Misao's question for a moment and then pondering the answer over in his head. This aggravated the ocean-eyed girl and she finally took it upon herself to stand in front of him so that he could not pass without answering her question. "Answer me, Mr. Shinomori!" She felt stupid for being so proper but she didn't think he felt comfortable with her enough that she could say his first name casually.

"I said it once already – for the price I was paying, she could at least learn your name." The small flame in Misao dimmed a bit. That was the only reason? She glided back into her position beside the rich man and continued to walk an unknown path.

"So…why does Hannya wear a mask? Is he deformed or something?" Misao's intentions were honest – she just wanted to talk to the stoic man. But the subject of Hannya and his mask must have been a sore one for Aoshi, for he suddenly turned on Misao, anger becoming deafening to her ears.

"You ask too many questions." He may have been angry with her for bringing it up, but she was curious now and fear had become a translucent shadow in the back of her mind.

"Was it because of that accident Okina mentioned?" The muscular man suddenly paused and glared daggers into the girl beside him. Misao could only pray that she hadn't just signed the sweet old man's death note.

"Drop it, Misao." She lowered her head in defeat. So it was going to be this way, huh? She gently pulled at her braid and began to comb out the tangles at the end of it with her thin fingers.

"Someday, Aoshi…someday you will be able to trust me enough to tell me what happened." Her voice was barely above a whisper but Aoshi could hear it loud and clear.

"I doubt that you will be here when that day comes." He could feel her eyes on him now. There was no sadness yet no perkiness behind them. Just raw determination.

"I'm not going anywhere, Aoshi." With that said, a new subject arose. The cold conversation was replaced by the intoxicating smell of melted cheese, baked dough, and mouth-watering pepperoni. Misao tilted her nose upward, an excited grin spreading across her features. "PIZZA!" She quickly grasped Aoshi's large hand and ran towards the small stand that housed the famous dish. In what seemed routine for Misao, an order was placed in a matter of seconds. "What are you getting Aoshi?" He stared blankly at the woman before him, taking note of the expressions she delivered. She scrunched up her eyebrows as realization hit. "Don't tell me you've never had New York pizza…" He suddenly found more interest in his feet than the pizza stand. "You lived here for HOW long and you've never had New York pizza! It's legendary and soooooo delicious! You HAVE to try it!" She ordered for him and impatiently awaited their order. When the order finally came up, the wedding planner rushed to the counter, bringing back two giant slices of gooey pizza. He picked at it, noticing that one has to fold it in order to fit it in one's mouth.

"You actually eat this slop?" Misao whirled around, a long string of cheese hanging from her bottom lip.

"Slop! Are you nuts! You haven't even tried it! It's food from the gods, I'm tellin ya!" He eyed her once more before biting into the junk food. He took in every taste at once, from the zesty spices in the pepperoni to the slightest hint of cilantro in the pizza sauce to the gooey goodness of the cheese sliding so easily down his tongue and into his stomach. The warmth could be felt all the way down. Misao was right – this was food from the gods! She tossed her plate into a nearby trashcan and grinned impishly at the wealthy man. "Wellll?" Aoshi hoped that she couldn't see the rapture he was feeling and took another small bite.

"It's…quite filling." She pouted at this statement but the defeat didn't last long. She bounced past him and towards the parked limousine. They had somehow made it back to the dance hall and luckily, Aoshi had asked the driver to stay. "You know you liked it!"

* * *

The ride back to the mansion was quiet, for night had fallen upon them and knocked Misao right into a fit of sleep. She leaned against his hard shoulder, somehow finding comfort in the appendage. It was a bit uncomfortable to have a woman sleeping on him but he figured that Misao deserved this rest and was content to just watch her lightly snore. He had lucked out in this one. He was expecting something quite ugly but Misao was…attractive. When she wasn't opening that large mouth of hers than she was actually quite…pretty. He features were a bit rough but with the right care she could even be…beautiful. He hastily shook his head. There was no need to become attached. This was strictly business. Strictly business!

He gently pulled Misao into his lap as the limousine came to a stop and began the long trip up the stairs. With the greatest care he laid her on her own bed and pulled a comforter over her delicate body. The day had been…interesting to say the least. He would have to tell Hannya to order from that small pizza stand come next big meeting. With that last thought, Aoshi headed into his own room to do something he hadn't done successfully in one year: sleep.

* * *

Misao awoke with a smile on her face and stretched her body as the sun crept into her bedroom. She quietly launched herself downstairs and searched the kitchen for something decent to eat. She would have to thank Aoshi for buying her dinner last night.

Studying her work before her, Misao was pleased. It wasn't a gourmet breakfast but it was delicious in its own way. Lying before her was a pile of French Toast, lightly sprinkled with powdered sugar, three strips of bacon, a large glass of orange juice and a glass vase with a single white daisy all placed neatly on a silver tray. She quickly gulped down two pieces of bacon and a small glass of milk and began the tedious task of delivering the tray to Aoshi. Okina was already up, and although dressed in his pajamas, was already beginning his morning chores.

"Miss Misao, what are you doing up so early?" He looked down at the tray and smiled at the young woman. "So thoughtful…"

"Okina, could you possibly direct me to Mr. Shinomori's bedroom?" Okina nodded slightly before leading the carefree woman up the stairs and to the door at the end of the hall. His room was right next to her? All this time…

She whispered a thank you and pushed against the large door. The stifled a small giggle for the sight before her was intriguing. Aoshi was decked out in his clothes from the night before which consisted of a dark blue dress shirt and dress pants. His body was sprawled out amongst the black sheets and his hair was slightly disheveled, revealing warm, masculine features. Did she mention handsome as well? She carefully placed the tray on a nightstand and pulled on the curtains to reveal a gorgeous sunrise. She watched his face scrunch up from the intrusion of light and swiftly placed herself in front of him on her knees. Ever so slowly, his cloudy eyes opened.

"Good morning, Aoshi."


	7. First Lesson In A Hormonal Overload

I know what you're thinking…. 'She said that she would make a quicker update if someone guessed the opening line.' And someone did, major kudos to S.J. Kidd for your cinematic intelligence. I sounded so friggin smart right there! BUT due to certain punishments from people who shall remain nameless wasn't able to make an update until now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**All In The Name Of Cement Shoes: First Lesson In A Hormonal Overload**

* * *

Aoshi squinted underneath the blinding light of the morning sun as Misao shuffled through his bedroom. Her early greeting and the fact that he had overslept had surprised him. It was unusual for the stoic man to sleep past the early signs of morning but the bright neon numbers on his alarm clock proved that he had slept in until eight o'clock. He lazily turned on his side; never once inquiring about Misao's presence in his room. He did, however, question her motives behind the small breakfast she had prepared for him. He stared at the food for a moment, taking in the warmth it created, before raising a masculine eyebrow.

"What is this for?" Misao hastily tied a sash around each of the curtains to keep them opened before plopping herself on the expensive looking mattress. Her large cerulean eyes widened at the softness of the bed and she lightly poked it in curiosity.

"This is nice. Is this the mattress that the Claymation sheep advertise?" Her inquiry was completely innocent, but Aoshi was able to see right through it.

"Misao…" She quickly sneaked a quick peek at him from the corner of her eye and sighed in defeat. She let her restless body sink into the numerous covers before speaking.

"It's my way of saying 'thank you'. I really enjoyed last night."

"It wasn't a date Misao." He was surprised to find how quickly Misao's mood was able to change in a matter of seconds as she bolted up from the soft fabric with anger quite clear on her face.

"I know that! I'm not incompetent! I can tell when something is a date or not!" A small grin played at the corner of his mouth. It was so easy to get this girl worked up over something so minimal. _I might just keep her around for entertainment value._ In all fairness, he _did_ have a good time the night before and was hoping for more small adventures that only Misao could uncover. She hadn't moved from her spot on his bed and he quickly decided that the ominous cloud hanging over them had to go.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Ever so slowly, Misao's head turned a complete 180, revealing her shock. When the question finally sank in, she jumped up excitedly, the angry cloud being lifted away almost too easily. Even Aoshi had a hard time keeping up with the numerous plans. But, at least she wasn't angry with him anymore.

**

* * *

**

**-Kaoru's Apartment-**

Kaoru frantically leapt up from her bed as the thunderous bashes from the front door interrupted her much needed slumber. She wrapped her nimble fingers around the metal baseball bat that Misao had given her after her apartment had been broken into. She claimed that with the sports equipment next to her bed, another break in would be impossible. Kaoru didn't have the heart to tell her that it was useless if Kaoru wasn't in her home to begin with. But at this particular moment in time, the silver bat proved to be quite useful.

Slowly, Kaoru tiptoed to the heavy door and peered out the peephole. To her amazement, a large brown eye was glaring back at her, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. Kaoru jumped back for a moment and then returned to her station at the peephole. The pieces suddenly fit into the puzzle – the freakish brown hair, the tall stature, and the cocky look she was receiving from the peephole, it all pointed to one person – Sanosuke Makimachi.

"Open the damn door, raccoon, you know damn well who this is!" Kaoru sighed in relief and unlatched the lock separating Sano from her living room.

His disheveled look was enough to cause concern for Kaoru. Since grade school, the wedding planner had always been able to tell when the hoodlum was into trouble. He somehow would always manage to track either Kaoru or his sister down and contemplate an escape plan within their homes. Tonight was different though. Tonight, Sano appeared to be absolutely horrified. He bustled in through the open door and immediately began pacing while running a hand through his dampened locks.

"What's wrong Sano?" She placed herself on the couch and folded her hands. She had to keep a calm demeanor for Sano's sake. He paused in his movements to stare at his longtime gal-pal.

"Where's Misao?" In the15 years that Kaoru had known Sano, she had never heard him speak of his sister without the usual 'weasel girl' tag following behind it. Kaoru suddenly found more interest in her pale hands rather than the conversation. She promised Misao that she wouldn't tell anyone about the marriage arrangement, specifically, the man standing in front of her. But his concern seemed true enough. Perhaps she should tell him? A sudden flash of an angry Sano pulling Misao out of a large mansion flushed through Kaoru's mind. Okay, so that was a no.

"She's…on business."

"I know you're lying, but that's okay. As long as I know that she's safe." This peaked Kaoru's curiosity.

"Sano…what's going on? Is Misao in some kind of trouble?" He darted her a quick glance before pulling out a manila folder filled to the brim with paperwork out of his leather jacket. Kaoru quickly flipped through the numerous pages, her keen eyes scanning over hundreds of numbers and records. "What is all this?" It was then, and only then, that Sano finally took the time to sit down on the edge of the coffee table to face his childhood friend.

"It's Dad's financial records for the computer business he started." Kaoru crunched her eyebrows together, signaling her confusion over the situation. "They're fake, Kaoru. Inside those records are route numbers, times for when the boats would leave the docks, serial numbers…they're all listed within those records. Come to find out, Dad wasn't a computer geek at all, just a really smart, really sly businessman. He managed to gain some ties to a Japanese drug lord and traffic those drugs through the computer trade business. To make matters worse, in order to keep this whole thing under wraps, Dad created alliances with a few mobs with the understanding that they would be making a profit as well." Kaoru instinctively gulped. Misao and Sano's father? A mobster? "And now that Dad's dead, a lot of these guys are asking for their money. Some of the older families respected my father enough to leave his children alone and forget the whole thing ever happened. Others, however…" Kaoru weighed her options in her mind. On the one hand, Misao and Aoshi would be safe from Sano's brotherly wrath if he wasn't told about the arrangement. On the other hand, she could be putting her best friend in danger because of her promise to keep silent. She slowly lifted her eyes to young man sitting in front of her.

"How much danger is she in, Sano?" He didn't meet her gaze, but settled his eyesight on the floor instead. "How much danger, Sano?" Her patience was growing thin with her coworker's brother. Before too long, Sano sighed and ran a hand through his dampened hair.

"I don't know exactly. The less they know about her, the less danger she's in." Kaoru bit her lip in frustration, a quirky habit she had picked up when she was a teenager.

"I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone where she was…" She braced herself for a sudden outburst that had made Sano famous in the last few years. However, she received no verbal lashing or visual threats of any kind. Instead, the former delinquent nodded patiently.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. I don't want my little sister in any kind of danger." He finally stood to walk to the door. Before the friends reached the exit, Sano turned around to say one more thing. "By the way raccoon, I'd find a place to hide out at for awhile." He quickly left the front door and headed out into the night, carefully checking out his surroundings before taking another step.

"But Sano!" Her words drifted into the darkness and onto deaf ears. "I don't know anyone…who'd hide me out…" She clasped her hands together and prayed for someone to help her with her new found problem.

* * *

"They're really good kids, just a little lost." Those were the words that Kaoru's stepmother had spoken at dinner the fateful day that the Makimachi family had moved into abandoned house that seemed uninhabitable. The vile woman that Kaoru's father had married had spent the day with the new family and found out as much dirt as she could for later gossip with the PTA parents. She concluded that a single father with a wild son and a mouthy daughter would corrupt the neighborhood and had to be singled out from then on. At seven years old, Kaoru didn't understand how one family could be so bad. And then she met Misao.

She was the ideal cute kid, with her tight pigtails and her polite speech. She had everyone fooled. That is, until Kaoru caught her climbing over the schoolyard fence to sneak out. She had surprised Misao to the brink of falling on her rump. She scrunched her tiny eyebrows up in anger while running her behind.

"What the hell was that for! I wasn't doing anything illegal!" The words were harsh and filled with venom. Okay, so maybe her stepmother was right. But Kaoru had to give the kid some credit. She easily stood a good five inches over the blue eyed girl but Misao seemed to think she was a giant. There was no fear written on her face. "Could you just keep quiet about this? This one time? I'll owe you one."

"Only if you tell me why you're sneaking out of school…" Misao eyed the girl before deciding on an answer. But she didn't have to say anything. Limping up to the fence was a small mutt of a puppy, lightly yipping for something to eat. Both girls stared at it for a moment before Misao reached into her pocket and pulled out a neatly wrapped sandwich. The small meal was gulped up by the puppy in a matter of a few minutes. Kaoru could only stare at the scene before her. The loud ringing of the school bell interrupted her trance. Misao was nowhere to be seen.

It was after school when Kaoru spoke with Misao again. She had been taking the scenic route home and just so happened to be walking through Kaoru's front yard when she spotted her. Again, Misao was surprised. But what was even more astonishing was the black and brown flash running towards the ocean eyed child. The fast flash instantly met its target and pulled Misao to the ground, both forms of matter rolling a good ten feet.

"Misao! Are you okay?" Kaoru quickly ran to the girl's side, unable to comprehend what had just taken place.

"HA! That's for this morning, weasel!" The clump of brown and black arose to its full height to reveal a boy around the age of ten. Misao glared daggers into the boy but he could only smile.

"That doesn't count Sano! That was a sneak attack!" His response to her accusation was left silent as two police cars sped down the street and towards the trio. "Not again, Sano…" The boy saluted his sister and took off into someone's backyard. Delicate shades of red stained Misao's cheeks as she watched her big brother run from the cops. "He has issues with obedience. He's a good guy…just on the wrong path." And that's when Kaoru saw it: admiration, adoration, kindness, and love. There was nothing lost about this child. She was, perhaps, the only one in her family with a good head on her shoulders.

As Kaoru later found out, Sanosuke was indeed Misao's older brother. He had spent many a night in the juvenile detention center but only acted out in rebellion. He was usually picked up because he had gotten into a fight with someone who badmouthed his family. Misao's father was also quite kind. He loved his children dearly and would do almost anything for them, except plead with the authorities when they picked up Sano. He believed his son would never learn if he didn't face the proper consequences.

The years went on and Kaoru grew closer and closer to Misao. In middle school, they had the exact same schedule and shared life-changing experiences such as their first party and their first boyfriend- even if the relationship only lasted two days. In high school, they were connected at the hip. If one wasn't around the other then people worried. Kaoru was there when Misao broke up with her first serious boyfriend, and vice versa. Misao was there to celebrate with Kaoru when her father divorced her stepmother. And after graduation, Kaoru was there to help Misao move her father into the apartment that he would later die in. One year later, Kaoru was there to ease the pain of mourning the death of Misao's father. He had suffered a fatal heart attack and couldn't reach the phone in time to dial Misao's cell number. Soon after, Kaoru was the first person to agree put in effort for the dream of a wedding planning business. Now, more than ever though, Misao would need her friend.

* * *

"It only lasted two days and I still can't remember why we broke up, but it was still a very important relationship for me." Aoshi watched attentively as the woman before him gulped down another spoonful of Chunky-Monkey by Ben and Jerry while speaking of her first boyfriend. They hadn't even reached the one-week mark and she was still acting like it was the first night they had ever met. She was full of an enthusiasm not known to him. And it was incredibly exciting.

_"I'm not going anywhere, Aoshi."_ The words from that night were still ringing inside his brain. No one had ever said that to him before. No one would ever sound like they meant it, either. But she did. Her words were honest and true and it scared him to death. Was this woman capable of bringing down his walls? Or the true question: would he mind? He slowly stood when Misao slurped down the last bit of ice cream and held out his hand for her to take.

"Come on, Misao. We're going home. I have a surprise waiting for you there." Her large blue eyes drifted from his hand to his eyes, trying to decipher some meaning from his gestures. She couldn't help it. The word stuck out like a gay guy at a biker rally. _Home._ It was as clear as day and it sounded quite nice coming from his lips.

**

* * *

**

**-Shinomori Estates-**

Misao surveyed the lush landscape as she waited for Aoshi's return. She could only hope that this wasn't a mean joke that he decided to play on her at the last minute. She was tactfully pulled out of her thinking state of mind by the neigh of what sounded like a horse. Wait…a horse? Slowly, the wedding planner turned to meet a beautiful stallion staring her in the face. And she wasn't even referring to Aoshi. He was a deep amber color with hints of crimson reflecting in the sunlight. His entire look was finished with the pockets of white floating over his skin. Misao was in complete awe. Behind him, atop an ebony horse was Aoshi, looking just as magnificent.

"His name is Othello. I hope you treat him well." Misao gawked at the man and horse.

"I don't know what to say…I've never…ridden a horse." Once again, a smile played upon his lips. He quickly came down off his own horse and hoisted the petite woman upon the grand stallion. Soon after, they began trotting down a trail that supposedly led back to the stables.

The small trip was relaxing for Misao at first. But something happened. She didn't know what had startled the young horse but he reared up, as if threatened by something. Misao frantically gripped the horse, hoping that she wouldn't fall off. The rearing stopped and for a dazed moment, Misao grateful to the horse. That gratefulness was short lived however.

He was like the mustangs she had seen racing down her hometown street, going from 0 to 90 in a single minute. Misao screamed out, first in panic and then in anger. Curse words flew from her mouth spaghetti from a baby. She knew that Aoshi was stampeding towards her but that mere fact wouldn't melt her dislike for the horse. She quickly looked behind to try to find the wealthy man, but amidst the bobbing, the yelling, and the speeding, Misao had somehow missed the large branch that had stuck itself out in her path. It grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her around before knocking her to the ground. Othello had been smart and kept running. Multi-colored dots took over her vision and she suddenly wished that she had an oxygen tank nearby. A cloud of dust gathered around her and Aoshi's head came into focus. He gently wrapped his hands around her sore head to check for any serious injuries.

"Misao?" Her usually large eyes were now only have opened in an attempt to black out the event that had just taken place.

"I don't like him." Aoshi pondered her meaning for a second before smiling warmly down at the braided beauty.

"I think the feeling is mutual." Tears flooded her eyes as she tried to speak.

"That stupid tree ruined everything!" Another smile lingered upon Aoshi's lips as he placed a silent kiss on Misao's forehead.

"It's all better now." His words were drowned out by the loud thuds in Misao's chest.


	8. Say Your Prayers

Alrighty then! Hello all you wonderful people! Can you tell I'm in a good mood? Yep. Also, I've discovered, okay maybe not discovered, but have learned of the word 'brouhaha'. And since it makes me giggle like a three-year-old, I've made it the word of the chapter. You will find it spread out through the selected…um…selection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**All In The Name of Cement Shoes: Say Your Prayers…BROUHAHA!**

* * *

**The Home of One Santino Barazzi (the scary Italian man)**

"I want you to find out whatever you can on that mousy looking girl. If she's any threat, any threat at all to my baby girl's wedding, I want it taken care of. _Capisce_?" (pronounced ka-peesh) The baneful man quickly lit a cigar while tossing a pair of keys at the green eyed form standing in front of him. His apple eyes lit up with curiosity.

"But boss…Hannya said that she was just helping out Aoshi – nothing more. You can't honestly think that shrimp could seduce Aoshi, do you?" Santino Barazzi sat in his leather chair for a moment, pondering his right hand man's question and relaxing within the mesmerizing smoke his cigar created. He quietly folded his arms over his broad chest and grinned impishly at Joey.

"Perhaps, but we're both men, Joey. We both can't doubt that the doll was indeed attractive." No, they wouldn't doubt the good looks of an innocent woman. But they couldn't ignore that fact either. If they were able to see her beauty, then there was no doubt that a man who hadn't been in a physical relationship for five years would be able to as well. Joey sighed at his loss. He had hoped for a night off so that he might ask a certain female doctor he met out on a date. She had evaded his advances for the past week and a half and it boiled his blood to know that she didn't feel the same way he did.

"Fine. I'll get right on that." His boss flashed him a bright smile before adding on to his workload.

"And Joey? Try getting a lead on that Sanosuke. We still have to have a little meeting set up with him. Try to find any living relatives that we might be able to…convince him with." Joey nodded and set forth to do his boss' bidding.

* * *

**Shinomori Estates**

A cool wind swept over the gash that had formed when Misao's skull collided with the damned tree branch. But inside, she was anything but cool. It was Aoshi's lush mouth that was sending the cool breath to dry the antiseptic he had spread over her skin. She was managing to steady her breath but it was the only thing steady in her body. Her hands would squirm and twist into freakish shapes when his fingers brushed her skin. Her eyes would become blurry when he lightly pulled her bangs away from her face. And her cheeks would become inflamed with embarrassment when her blew on her scrape. But a stinging sensation was somehow felt in the midst of all the blowing and touching, and Misao let her pain be heard.

"Ow!" Aoshi swiftly drew back and scanned over his doctoring skills.

"Sorry about that. I don't think you'll need any stitches but I'd feel a whole lot better if you saw a doctor." She flashed a smile before waving away his worry over something so minimal.

"Oh, it's nothing. Seriously. I'm going to be just fine." Her reassurance was proven false as she tried to walk away, swaying ever so gently in the wrong direction. She was just about to make impact with the floor when she suddenly found two arms wrapping around her torso and lifting her back up on the table.

"Yes. You WILL be just fine – after you see a doctor. Someday, you will trust me enough to tell me when you're in pain." At this, Misao quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You're a fine one to be talking, Aoshi." She had caught him there. She watched his gray-blue eyes widen for a moment and then lower in shame. Maybe she had caught him just a little too sharply. She was just about to change the subject when Aoshi's deep octaves hit her ears.

"Her name was Lorraine. We had met at some social gathering and exchanged numbers. One thing led to another and I found myself quite smitten with her. I was different back then, of course. She quickly became my entire life. Those closest to me, however, found her vindictive and mean, among other things. They also found her to be cheating. But, I didn't believe it. I was even thinking about giving her partnership in my company. That was when Kenshin had the final straw. He threatened to leave the company and begin one of his own. And Kenshin is a genius in his field. I couldn't allow such competition. I tried talking him out of it, but he left anyway. In blind fury, I sought him out. It was raining that night. Hannya insisted that he drive instead of me, but I was too angry to notice. So, he just came along for the ride. I don't remember how we crashed, but we did. I was thrown out into a field, suffering a concussion. Hannya was stuck inside the passenger side of the car while it slowly began to burn. That's why he wears the mask. His burns were so horrible on his face, he thought it natural to hide them. And it was my fault. Two months later, while I was in physical therapy for a broken leg, I received a 'dear John' letter from Lorraine."

Misao was physically restraining the tears that were threatening to fall from oceanic orbs. She would have never believed that such horrible things could happen to so many people. Now she understood the burden he carried. And Hannya…he stayed loyal to his friend even though…even though…

"I'm so sorry!" Without realizing what she had done, Misao sprang into Aoshi's arms. Tears were now falling freely down her reddened cheeks and slowly moistening Aoshi's shirt. However, Aoshi's arms remained limp at his sides. No attempt was made to console the sobbing mess in front of him. He was too deep in shock to make her feel better. She had apologized? What on earth did she need to apologize for? Muffled sniffles ruined his pace of thought. "I have a headache. It hurts really bad and makes me dizzy. And my knee is throbbing." Aoshi stared at the woman in front of him before tugging her into a tight embrace.

* * *

**St. Peter's Hospital**

Megumi Takani had just finished checking on her last patient of the evening when the young man crashed into her office carrying a nervous woman in his arms. Still being fresh from medical school, Megumi still wasn't able to handle the odd situations and medical cases that flowed through the hospital. And it wasn't that the couple seemed all that odd. It was the fact that the woman had entered the building kicking, screaming, and begging to be released. Usually patients were kicking and screaming for help, but not so much with these two. When the man had finally calmed her down enough to relax, Megumi noticed her embarrassment and chose that particular moment to ask the man to leave.

"What the hell for?Is there something serious with her, doc?" Megumi blinked in disbelief before calmly placing her clipboard down. Placing a serious expression on her face, the doctor set forth to creating a barrier of privacy for the two women.

"I'll call you in when we're through." She watched his chocolate eyes widen in shock before turning into thin slits of rebellion.

"You have two minutes, Doc." Megumi returned his demanding glare and wrapped a few thin fingers around the glossy doorknob.

"_I_ will tell you when we're done. End of discussion." With that said, a large wooden door was slammed into the flabbergasted expression of Sanosuke Makimachi.

* * *

Dr. Megumi Takani sighed out loud before turning to the agitated patient. The nerve of some people! But the woman was courteous and smiled slightly at the doctor's disheveled appearance. To think that Sanosuke could rile up someone so much and in turn, be able to stand her ground. Most women just slapped him and got it out of their system. Not this one, though.

"Okay…Miss…" Megumi frantically flipped though the paperwork in search of a name.

"Kaoru. I don't like the proper title thing…makes me feel old." She smirked at the medical woman and positioned herself in a more lady like manner on the stretcher Sano had so humbly stolen for her.

In her opinion, Kaoru thought she was perfectly fine. After the hoodlum had taken off down the street, Kaoru sprinted to her apartment and sifted through the millions of numbers of people who might let her stay with them for awhile. After tearing her closet and desk upside-down, Kaoru dialed Sano's cell in hopes that he would know someone. It was sometime between when she was explaining that her aunt was out of town and her grandfather was in Hawaii that Kaoru had heard the screeching halt of tires. She had let that little bit of information out of her mouth and Sano was screaming at the top of his lungs for her to drop to the floor. It didn't take long to realize why – numerous gunshots filled her living room and quickly began to destroy her apartment one bullet at a time.

During the rampant gunfire, a few shards of glass had somehow grazed Kaoru's right cheek and left shoulder. She remained curled up in tight ball until Sano burst in through the shattered door. In a hurried panic, he lifted her up and dashed towards the hospital a block away from Kaoru's apartment complex – St. Peter's Hospital, to be exact. And thus, how she ended up in the hospital.

Megumi simply stared at the woman before laughing. Soon more laughter followed and both women had to wipe tears from their eyes. The doctor was the first to calm down and proceeded to patch the tiny wounds that had been inflicted upon the poor wedding planner.

"I didn't mean to laugh, Kaoru, but the way he brought you in here – one would think you were breathing your last breath!" A few more giggles erupted from the two adults until Megumi noticed that the tears falling from Kaoru's moistened eyes were not from laughter.

"I…I almost died tonight!" A few more sniffles and Megumi suddenly found herself trying to hold up a limp Kaoru. The poor girl had fainted.

* * *

"Okay, Doc, give me the news. I can handle it. She's dead isn't she?" Megumi cleared her throat and blinked at the absurdity of the question just asked.

"Kaoru…fainted." A loud whelp flooded out of Sano's mouth as he ran a hand through his thick locks.

"Dammit! Damn it to hell! Why her! Why couldn't you save her? WHY!" The doctor simply quirked a perfectly trimmed eyebrow before trying to calm the lunatic down. She raised her voice to a violent hiss as she spoke.

"Would you quiet it down? She's not dead you imbecile, she just fainted. The realization of what had happened hit her all at once. So calm down."

"Oh Go- what? That's it?" Megumi nodded and began the tedious task of filling out the proper paperwork so that she could clock out from her shift. She had just begun the last sheet of information when she suddenly heard the booming voice of Joey. She hastily finished up the last of signatures and dashed off to find a secure hiding spot.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Joey had met her at a coffee shop and tried to get her number. She had refused but the man didn't give up so easily. He had followed her to work three days later and in desperation, agreed to have lunch with him at the hospital's cafeteria. She talked for hours and had hoped that she could at least find out where he was from. But all she got was the name Joey. No area of work, no hobbies, no nothing. And Megumi refused to date a man that had no past. So she had tried to lose him as quickly as possible. But alas, he had caught up with her just as she reached Sanosuke. In a final attempt to get rid of the annoying man, she latched onto Sano's arm and snuggled deeply.

"Sorry it took so long, sweetie. Oh! Joey! I didn't expect to see you here tonight! I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Sanosuke." Sano immediately mentally slapped himself. Of all the people Megumi had to use – it was he. And of all the people she was trying to lose- it was Joey. The one man who could and probably would have killed him had it not been for the female doctor glued to his side.

"Fiancé? Him? Sanosuke? You've got to be kidding me!" Sano slyly leaned towards Megumi's ear and whispered that the foxy lady had probably just signed a death note for him. Megumi chuckled nervously and tugged on Sano's leather jacket a bit. She had to play this down to the last detail.

"Um, yeah. We met a week ago – a week after I met you to be exact – and it was love at first sight." Joey recounted the past days in his head. So it HAD been two weeks! He bowed his head in defeat. Sano had won this battle but the war was far from over.

"Megumi – get your eyes checked. And Sano – watch your back." The former delinquent stood up straight and sucked in a huge gulp of air.

"Is that a threat, Joey?" The gangster closed the gap between them and sneered at the man who had a deathwish.

"You'll know when I'm threatening you." Sano watched as Joey headed through the sliding doors that connected the outside to the hospital.

"Well, was THAT a threat?"

"Megumi! You have another one!" Dr. Takani sighed aloud at both the idiocy of the man beside her and at the fact that she was never going to get home at this rate. She pleaded with the receptionist as she walked towards the examination room to let another doctor take over but soon learned that the patient had asked for her specifically. Only one person asked for her name – Aoshi Shinomori.

And sure enough, there he was, sitting next to a petite woman with a bad gash on her head. She looked like she was in no pain but Aoshi was a nervous wreck although the naked eye of a stranger could never pick up on it. It took years of friendship to pick up on the twitching foot and the biting of the lip to realize the thick emotion in the room. Only a few women ever got to witness this nervous habit, one is being Megumi, the other being Lorraine. This girl must be something special. She hastily walked over to her new patient and scanner her over. After a half-hour of examination, Megumi prescribed a painkiller and reassured Aoshi that the mousy creature would be just fine. She then proceeded to walk the new couple to their car and pull out the keys to her own vehicle. She almost let out a scream at the sight of Joey standing beside her red Mercedes.

"Takani, who was that?"

"I don't know,"she sneered while pushing the key into the ignition. She hated being cold and autumn nights didn't sit well with her. "I'm guessing the obvious – his new woman. Geez, you ask a lot of questions Joey." The hit man helped her with her door and stared after the doctor as she sped off. Aoshi's new woman, huh?


	9. Spanky Buns!

'Kay, I know that 'All In The Name Of Cement Shoes' is about Misao and Aoshi, but there are two side stories that deals with the other two relationships introduced. So, this chapter is dedicated to the unfolding romances between Kenshin and Kaoru and Megumi and Sano. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Rurouni Kenshin'.

* * *

**All In The Name Of Cement Shoes: Spanky Buns!**

* * *

To meet once in life is…to be exact…a once in a lifetime experience. To meet twice, is coincidence. But to meet once, twice…five times in a row? Well, it doesn't take a genius to realize that fate is slapping you in the face.

Such is the case for Megumi Takani. It had started with the hospital. Sanosuke Makimachi had waltzed into her life and into her examination room with a distressed childhood friend. After all was said and done, he had helped her with Joey by acting as her fiancé. The educated woman thought that that was the end of it. Kapoot. She had never expected to see him the very next morning. Nor had she expected the odd chemistry that had somehow popped up between them. She wasn't complaining but she wasn't comfortable with it either. It was like mixing baking soda and vinegar. In the end, you would either get an organized science project volcano built upon clay or a drastic explosion that would take out the entire science wing.

* * *

**The Morning After The Hospital Meeting**

Megumi Takani had done the impossible – she had somehow convinced her superiors to let her have the day off. She had even gone so far as to shed a few crocodile tears in order to get the tiny vacation away from the hospital. And for the most part, she was enjoying it. She had started her day with a nice cup of refreshing caffeine at a café her coworkers had mentioned. After two cups of coffee, Megumi decided that a visit to the mall was in store for her.

Two fruit shakes and several shopping bags later, the doctor found herself at a local flowershop. It had been so long since she had last filled her small house with fresh cut flowers. There was just something about them that made her feel at peace. But peace can't last forever, as she soon discovered.

While mentally debating with herself over whether she should create her own floral arrangement or shell out the dough for a professionally made one, Megumi failed to notice the leather clad man sprinting in through the double doors. But he had noticed her. He also noticed the low cut shirt she had chosen to wear this fine afternoon. It DID suite her quite well. And red was an exceptional color for her; it was able to outline every single voluptuous –

"Getting into trouble again Sano?" The petite blonde who cashiered in the lunch hours was also his bodyguard. Many a time Sano had run into some kind of trouble and the small woman always had her doors open for him to hide in. No one would suspect the tough Sanosuke to be hiding in a floral shop. A slight blush spread across his cheeks as Megumi glanced up and tuned into the conversation. But instead of becoming flustered, he remained calm and calculated a flirting tactic. He inched up between Megumi and the tiny shopkeeper and leaned against the table that housed longstem roses.

"Shirley! Light of my life! Angel of mercy! I hope my mistress of compassion is doing well this beautiful afternoon?" Megumi furrowed her thin brows in annoyance. Such large words for such a small brain. But the little blonde named Shirley seemed to be unaffected by the wave of compliments.

"What kind of trouble did you get into this time, Sanosuke?" For a split second, the hoodlum seemed absolutely appalled by the accusation but he quickly recovered.

"Now Shirley, that's no way to speak to a man who has changed his ways." This managed to catch Megumi's attention. Had he been in trouble before? Acting as if she hadn't been listening, Megumi sipped her most recent fruit shake purchase, shifted her weight to the other foot, and examined the multicolored daisies standing at ease before her. As for Shirley, she seemed to have more interest in her fingernails than where the conversation was headed.

"How the hell have you changed Sano?" Before Dr. Takani knew it, an arm was snaking its way around her thin shoulders and pulling her towards something warm and heavy.

"Because I'm engaged, Shirley!" A sick churn began twisting inside Megumi's stomach and she could already taste the regurgitated strawberry and banana concoction making its way up her digestive system. But the nauseous feeling was quickly mixing in with an anger unknown to Megumi. Her vision was becoming blurry and heat was spreading through her face at a rapid pace.

"WHAT!" Both women had to scream out the question in order to comprehend what was just said. Sano glanced down at the young doctor and winked that stupid wink and grinned that idiot grin.

"Spanky buns! There's no reason to be shy now that the news is spreading. Besides, it's just Shirley, you don't have to be modest around her." Large gray eyes scanned over the couple in surprise. They seemed compatible enough…if they were the last two people on earth.

"I'm not buying this, Sano. Dr. Takani has been in here many times while she was on vacation and not once did she mention anything about a boyfriend." Megumi silently blessed the girl for her memory. But Sano was able to retaliate in a hurry.

"Well we just met, and I swear, it was love at first sight. She announced it at the hospital to an old friend of hers and the rest is history." The doctor's voice finally broke through the bile and rage. She instinctively grasped a small bunch of skin on the jackass' hand and pinched with all her might until he let go of her. She pointed her finely manicured finger at him but could think of no words to hit him with. So, she just…hit him. In the three years that Megumi had been a doctor, she had never used physical force against someone. But here was this man, who had the nerve…the audacity to claim an intended marriage between them when he knew that the whole lie was to get her out of a date. So she socked him squarely on the jaw and stormed out of the flower shop with no flowers and no relaxation for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kaoru gazed down at the piece of paper with uncertain eyes. Typed in a professional style, the wedding planner read the address out loud and peered up at the apartment for what seemed the hundredth time that hour. The address had been given to her in an attempt to console her about the decision Misao had made in the heat of a moment. But it was the only address that she had within her grasp since the vicious shooting. With every nerve in her body jumping higher and higher, Kaoru began the great task of paging the home of one Himura Kenshin.

There was a slight shuffling noise followed by a muffled, "What?" Kaoru stepped back at the sound of the voice behind the speaker. Could this be the same gentleman that helped her find Misao? Or had he just played her for a fool? Searching for some form of courage, the young planner found her voice and spoke into the expensive speaker box.

"Hi. I'm Kaoru Kamiya. You met me the other day at the Blue Toad and helped me locate my friend. I'm sorry to intr-"

"YES!" The pitch of his voice rose for a second before the young businessman re-settled himself and politely continued the conversation. "I mean, yes, I remember you Ms. Kamiya. What can I do you for? I mean, do for you?" A small smirk played at the corners oh Kaoru's mouth. This was ridiculous. They were both adults and yet both of them were acting like hormonal teenagers. She was about to explain her situation but found herself being gawked at by several passerbys.

"By any chance, can I tell you up there? It's kinda…um," She couldn't find the right words without sounding cheesy or like she was in serious danger. "It's kinda top-secret." So much for not sounding cheesy. But a small buzz from the lobby doors comforted Kaoru as she pulled the heavy suitcase filled with her belongings towards the elevator.

Kenshin was already waiting for her in the hallway, anxiously pacing for the girl's entrance. How long had it been since he had seen her last? A week? And yet not a day went by that he hoped he would run into her or receive an out of the blue call. But he was hardly expecting her to be pulling luggage behind her as she exited the sliding doors. The CEO hastily ran to her side and wrapped his fingers around the handles to take over the tedious task of hauling suitcases. She paused in front of his apartment door and peered at him with large, desperate eyes.

"I would've told you the details but I was receiving suspicious looks from strangers." He nodded and gestured her to come inside with him.

Unlike most bachelors of New York, Kenshin's apartment was immaculate. Black leather furniture clashed with ivory carpet and speckled with color in various kinks and corners of the living room. Among those splashes of vibrancy was a single red rose placed neatly in a vase on a coffee table, an aquamarine landscape –possibly a Monet reproduction – hanging over the fireplace mantel, and a tangerine blanket thrown over the back of leather recliner. Besides those few colors, the living room was strictly on a black and white template.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" His smile was charming and inquisitive, but Kaoru was still reluctant on asking for shelter from him. She slowly walked towards the bar and leaned against the wall.

"I still can't quite believe I'm here but I don't know many people and I had no one else to turn to." The warm smile began to fade away and Kaoru started to grow nervous again. "See, last night my apartment was shot up by some local mobsters. Luckily, a friend of mine had seen it coming and I wasn't killed or mortally wounded. But this friend seems to think I should find someone to stay with. And to be honest, there are only two people I could have run to – Misao and Sano. But you know the situation with Misao and her brother, Sanosuke. But Sano refuses to get Misao involved and no offense to him, but he's a bit of a slob. So then I found your address in the mess of things and ta-da! Here I am!" She threw her arms up to give the exclamation a little more oomph to it, but the serious features were still glued on Kenshin's face. She already felt uneasy about asking him but the fact that he wasn't even talking was sending goosebumps up and down her arms. "I know it's a lot to ask but…"

"Why didn't you call last night?" The words were stern and they frightened Kaoru. She didn't know if she should feel threatened by the depth of his words or relieved that they were actually coming out of mouth.

"I truly didn't want to bother you with my tiny problems." She gave a weak smile and watched as Kenshin ran a tanned hand through his fiery locks.

"You could have been killed. If it means life or death, then hell Kaoru, of course you can stay here!" The smile returned to his face and huge weight began to melt off of Kaoru's shoulders. She could stay! Without thinking, she lunged at the kind man and knocked him down with one of her famous hugs.

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

**The Blue Toad**

Inconceivable. That could be the only word to describe the events that led Megumi to a bar. The moron that called himself Sanosuke had somehow managed to be in every place Megumi happened to be at. It had started with the hospital, then the flowershop, followed by the grocery store, and ended with the botanical gardens. After several encounters with such a human being, the doctor gave into the temptations of alcohol and ordered a brisk Vodka Cranberry.

"Vodka? I'm surprised. You seem more like a Tequila woman." The sarcastic tone was enough to make Megumi want to spit out the cool drink. She quickly sent him a gaze of hate and turned her sleek body in the opposite direction. But the thug was just as fast as her and was immediately in the chair beside her.

"What do you want Sanosuke?" He leaned back in the barstool, shaking his lean frame out of the leather jacket. Out of the corner of her eye, Megumi could see the tight muscles underneath the thin long-sleeved shirt he sported. _I bet there isn't a single hair on that fine specimen. Ugh! What am I thinking!_ She quickly tapped the glass to order another drink. She needed one after thinking like that.

"The same thing I wanted at the store and at the botanical gardens, spanky buns – a date." As swiftly as her drink had come, it was downed in the same minute.

"Well you're not getting it." Another drink.

"I bet that after a few more of those things, you'll think a little differently." He nodded towards her filled glass and grinned that cocky grin she had knocked off at the flower shop. She could still see the faint outline of a bruise underneath the neon lights.

"I seriously doubt that I will change my mind after a few more drinks." He shook his head and raised up to her level. There was a small glint in his eye and it sent chills down her spine and heat throughout her stomach. He shouldn't look at her that way. It made her _want_ to get drunk or get the man beside her drunk and take advantage of the situation. The bartender was flagged down as another drink was swallowed. He leaned in close to her ear and smiled against her cheek. Megumi was losing control at a rapid pace.

"You misunderstand. I need you drunk so that when I knock your shoes off with a kiss, you won't smack the crap outta me." Ruby red lips widened until they formed a complete smile.

"Sanosuke I don't think there is a kiss in this world that could knock these heels off my feet. They're a size too small for me." Before she could raise her fingers to order another drink, her mouth was captured in an unforgiving kiss meant for hopeless romantics. Megumi was not a hopeless romantic, nor did she intend to ever become one. But if she were ever kissed like this again, she would make a compromise. Two pairs of lips melted into one as the doctor gave into want and let her body slide into Sano's grip. The embrace was so innocent, yet so erotic. Much to her dismay, he pulled back to catch his breath. And with a wink of an eye, he was off into the night. Bringing a hand to her flushed face and bruised lips, Megumi smiled at the tingling sensation that began at her toes. They were chilled by the wind and her toes wiggled freely from their tight cage.

"Well I'll be damned…he knocked the heels off of me."


	10. Confessionals Are For Churches

Sorry that I've been taking so long with my updates...too much drama. 'Nuff said.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**All In The Name Of Cement Shoes: Confessionals Are For Churches**

* * *

It was well nearing the end of the second month of the established engagement when Aoshi called upon one of his closest female friends. He had hoped that she would be able to fit him in her busy schedule the day he called her, but unfortunately, Aoshi Shinomori had to abide by the doctor's orders and meet her for coffee two days later. She had picked a quaint little spot that the paparazzi had yet to find. So, on the last Wednesday of that month, he sat down and ordered a brisk iced tea; eager to tell Megumi Takani that he could possibly be falling in love.

Megumi scanned the tiny restaurant for the cold aura of her childhood friend but found a complete stranger sitting in his place. Usually, he would lift his icy orbs just enough to make sure that it was indeed Megumi sitting before him and inform her that he had ordered a white chocolate latte – knowing how many calories that would add to Megumi's carefully watched figure. But this time, he embraced her warmly and pulled out a welcoming chair for her. And to her equal surprise, had asked what she wanted to order. She hadn't seen him this way since…well, it had been a long time. She meekly asked the waiter for a glass of water and stared at her longtime pal.

"Okay. Spill it. Was is it with this new you?" He shrugged his shoulders slightly and glanced at the menu laid before him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His voice was still monotone and stoic but his actions spoke louder. Megumi quirked a thin eyebrow and quickly checked the price of a Caesar salad.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about! You've only pulled a chair out for me twice in the many years we've known each other! Something's up!" It was now Aoshi's turn to throw up the inquisitive eyebrow as well. There was definitely something new about his friend, too. She seemed to have a glow about her, as if she was fifteen again and the star football player had just asked her out. He half anticipated her to jump up into a string of giddy giggles. But Megumi was professional. She probably giggled in the shower this morning.

"You're a fine one to be talking, Megumi. You're also quite different this afternoon." Her pouty lips formed a coral 'o' while an equally blush tint spread over her cheeks. She promptly fixed her facial expression and calmly laid her menu into the waiter's hands.

"I would like a Caesar salad with a cup of lemons please." After the waiter had jotted down her meek order and scribbled Aoshi's chicken salad sandwich on his notepad, Megumi continued with her explanation. "Not that it's any of your business but yes, I met a man the other day. But don't get your hopes up on this one Shinomori. He's not my type." This peaked Aoshi's curiosity. Since the momentous day that Megumi saved a child from drowning and deciding at that moment that a doctor was to be her destiny (whether she became one or married one), Megumi had trouble with men. None could see her as a professional miracle maker and they never took her seriously. All they wanted from her was, to be blunt, a piece of ass. And Aoshi truly wondered if she would ever meet Mr. Right. The female doctor continued on, "He's crude, he's obnoxious, he's not the brightest crayon in the box…but…" As she paused to squeeze the numerous lemons over her salad, Megumi thought long and hard if that description of Sano was truly accurate. Sure, he was crude, but it was a turn on. And yeah, he was obnoxious; but it made him funny. And so what if he wasn't book smart? He was probably the wisest S.O.B when it came down to how survive in the real world. It never could have crossed her Ph.D. mind to run into a flower shop if she was being chased. Plus, look on the bright side…he was one hell of a kisser.

"But?" Megumi pondered over her depiction of Sano and came to a sudden realization as Aoshi worded the question.

"But…he's fun. He keeps me on my toes. And he's totally out of my safe circle." Ah, yes. The safe circle. It was a term used since either Megumi first started dating seriously or when she began to date a therapist. Aoshi wasn't entirely sure on how the term was concocted but it was a ridiculous philosophy nonetheless. The safe circle was an entire group of potential mates selected by a computer system based on one's needs, wants, turn ons, etc. Megumi's safe circle included other doctors, lawyers, entrepreneurs, and above all, CEO's of large companies. Thus, the beginning of her and Aoshi's off beat friendship. She and the multimillionaire had found each other when their names were brought up in the other's database. So, they met and decided right off the bat that they were not destined to be. Megumi believed that he had no spark for life and Aoshi considered her a fire too dangerous to play with. However, the lady doctor had a knack for snappy comebacks when it came to the heir/businessman's dry sense of humor and a friendship was formed. And although Aoshi ditched the safe circle and took his chances with fate and the mob, Megumi just couldn't let go of the statistics and the risk-free dates of the safe circle. So, when Megumi finds someone out of her safe circle that she is attracted to, well, it's a rare find indeed.

"But enough about me, who's this girl that has managed to melt a bit of the ice away?" Aoshi's stormy eyes seemed to light up at the indirect mention of Misao. He had fought with himself all day as to whether or not he should tell his friend about the loud mouthed being who charmed her way into his life. He slowly set down his napkin on his cleared plate and smirked at his doctor and confidante.

"Her name is Misao. She is my intended bride to be." Megumi nodded, seeking more information than the usually cold man was willing to give. He sighed at her eagerness to learn more about the woman he brought in for a mere bump on the head. "I don't know what else to say except that I went into this sham marriage with low expectations and a pre-nup, and I'm coming out with a whole new look on love." Megumi studied her old friend before crunching down on a large piece of lettuce.

"That was really poetic. But it's a bunch of crap." She grinned as Aoshi's eyes widened in shock from her emotionless comment.

* * *

**Kathy's Bridal Shop**

(No references here, people. Kathy is my mom and no, she doesn't own a bridal shop.)

"This is a bunch of crap," were the exact words that flowed out of Misao's petite mouth. And as guilt sunk in, Misao sank down into a heap of lace and silks and impressive fabrics that made up her wedding dress. It was simple enough with an ivory corset top that draped over her slender shoulders and a full bottom thick with petticoats of different shapes and sizes. A simple embroidery was sketched along the corset with embellished flowers and vines in a soft lavender color. The whole dress would be topped off later with accents of lavender and baby's breath woven through a loose bun atop her head. It was a sight that even took Kenshin's breath away when Kaoru unveiled her to him. He claimed that 'she was beautiful' and that 'Aoshi was truly lucky to have her as a bride'. But the words were lost to her.

Now she sat in the changing room, listening to the two flirts outside of the door exchanging laughter and hilarious stories of love gone wrong. But Misao was in no laughing mood. Reality was slowly closing in on the former wedding planner and it was becoming extremely unbearable to live the lie with Aoshi. She slowly slid down from the purple and gold bench to the carpeted floor in front of the mirror. She only had one more month. One more month to spend time with the greatest guy she had ever fallen for. Wait, fallen?

A small hand found its way to her mouth to cover up the gasp she let out and to stop the tears forming in her eyes. When had she fallen for him? Aoshi Shinomori was a selfish, cold, money hungry bastard that had made her life a living hell since she had walked through his gate. Sea colored orbs widened in surprise at the words her mind had conjured up. Selfish? No, not him. He could have turned her away when she fainted and asked her to find her own room and board. But instead, he gave her a large room, almost equal in size to his, right next to his own bedroom. And there was no doubt in her mind that he cared for Okina, Omasu, and Okon as if they were his own family. Money was no object to him. He had a made a decent amount of it through hard work and he was proud to show it off. He told Misao on numerous occasions that he hadn't always been rich and that he had watched his father count pennies to buy a loaf of bread. Now he had all the bread he could ever want and then some.

But there was still the idea of him being cold. He hadn't shown a lot of affection towards Misao. Perhaps he only saw her as a companion rather than someone…alluring? No, that wasn't it. Seductive? No, that was ridiculous. Misao was never taken seriously when it came to seduction. She sighed in frustration. Perhaps, just maybe, she wanted to do to Aoshi what he had been doing to her this whole time. But in one month? In one month, Misao would have to confess the entire situation before holy vows were taken. In one month, Misao would risk losing Aoshi Shinomori.

Kaoru giggled impishly as Kenshin retold the story of why he came to New York for work for the umpteenth time that afternoon. But she didn't mind. Since the day that the redheaded heartthrob opened his doors to the wedding planner…well, let's just say that she was grateful to whoever shot up her apartment. As morbid as the idea was, Kaoru secretly thanked the gunman for making her seek out the man beside her. Before she met Kenshin, the usually impassive girl would spend her evenings cramped up on a stuffy couch watching reruns of 'I Love Lucy'. She now spent her days and nights with a man who seemed to light up her day just by smiling at her and recognizing her presence.

Impatiently, Kaoru checked her watch again and excused herself to check on her friend. As soon as she entered the lavish dressing room, sobs could be heard from behind the golden clothing rack. The dark haired woman rushed to the cries of heartbreak andpulled back the numerous articles of clothing to find a weeping Misao. Her knees were tucked underneath her body and the folds of her dress and her head lay in the palms of her hands. A tear would squeeze through her fingers every now and then, bending towards gravity and landing in tiny puddle on the expensive fabric. Kaoru sat beside her, drawing her own knees up to her chest. Ever so gently, a cool hand was placed against the heat Misao emitted. A jerk could be felt from underneath the warm skin but the planner hoped it was just out of surprise.

"Misao?" As soon as the words were spoken, the broken blue haired beauty snapped up and threw herself into her friend's lap, bawling uncontrollably. This had happened before, after Misao's father's funeral. She hadn't cried when she received the news of his death, nor had she cried during the funeral. But at the reception, Kaoru had lost track of her childhood companion and searched her out for hours. Finally, as family and friends began to say their goodbyes, Kaoru heard the movement of someone upstairs. Quietly, she made her way into her own father's bedroom where they used to play hide and seek. Underneath the giant bed was a whimpering Misao curled into a tight ball. Her makeup was a black blur amongst her colorful orbs and her cheeks were red from the exertion of emotion. Kaoru gently pulled her out from underneath the mattress and let her cry into her black dress. No one would notice the tear stains. Pulling back carefully, Kaoru finally caught a glimpse of what Misao was holding to her body – a dark blue sweater. It was the last shirt she saw her father in. Déjà vu struck Kaoru and she slowly began to pat her friend's back in an effort to calm her down.

* * *

**St. Peter's Hospital**

"You have another one in room twelve, Megumi." The female doctor sighed as she nodded and headed towards her assigned hall. It was incredibly nice to have time offevery once in awhile, but she was always overloaded when she got back. Black stilettos tapped against the tacky pink tile the examination hall sported. She quickly scanned over the last name so that she could be formal and breathed in the sterile air when she heard the click of the door opening by her own hand.

"Okay, Mister Makimachi, what seems to be problem toda – oh for cryin' out loud!"

"Hey spanky buns!" Sprawled out in a very ungentlemanly manner was a lean, mean, Sanosuke machine. His hands casually supported his head as he crossed his legs and smiled up at Megumi. She was more formal today wearing a sleek pink blouse and black skirt. Her raven locks were pulled up into a tight bun and the crimson lipstick was replaced with a tinted lip-gloss. This was no good. Sano preferred the fox in shades of red that automatically heightened her natural beauty and his natural arousal.

"Are you stalking me now, Sano?" He watched her turn her back to him and fidget with something on the counter top. He could pray to everything holy that it was a pair handcuffs.

"Never. In all honesty, I was just coming in for a checkup. Fate just happened to bring you to me." An annoyed sigh was heard and the hoodlum had to use everything in his power to keep from laughing. That is, until he saw the needle protruding from the woman's hand. "What the hell is that for!"

"Well, from the looks of your records, you're due for a Hepatitis vaccination." His rugged features instantly turned pale. _Ah-ha! The brute is scared of something after all!_ And it was a genuine fear. He backed up into a corner and Dr. Takani swore she could see beads of sweat forming at the sides of his head. Perhaps the small fear could actually be a phobia. The slick smile morphed into a frown of worry and she carefully eased up beside him. Laying the needle down on a small table that housed magazines of various sorts, Megumi began trying to soothe the man's fears. "Calm down Sano. It's just a shot." She couldn't understand the man, but this newfound vulnerability was…somehow calming her own nerves. She gently placed her warm hands on either side of his face and turned his head towards her. "Just keep your eyes on me."

Never once did the almond orbs leave Megumi's face. Even when her eyes left his to inject him with the vaccine, he studied the various shades of black within her hair. It was, perhaps, the most wonderful experience in his life. No one but Misao knew of his phobia for he was usually teased about it. And healmost half expected the same from the doctor. No, Megumi Takani was full of suprises, and he couldn't wait to find out what the next one was. As soon as the Band-Aid was slapped on, Megumi returned to her check up.

"So, have you had lunch yet?" She grinned shyly and nodded.

"As a matter of fact, yes. An old friend of mine took it upon himself to enlighten me of his love life." Sano jumped slightly as the cold metal of the stethoscope met with his skin.

"Oh yeah? Is he getting hitched or something?" The stethoscope was returned to its rightful place against her chest and she set forth to recording his blood pressure.

"Something like that, yeah. It's one of those old fashioned arranged marriages, ya know? In fact, and I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. You and his fiancée have the same last name. Maybe you know her? Her name is Misao." Megumi's eyes widened as the pulse beneath her fingers began to quicken. She looked at the man before and realized too late that she had let too much information slip. Sano staggered towards the doorway, grasping his doctor's arm in the process.

"I want his name, Megumi." His voice was low and dangerous, almost like a growl.

"P-Patient confidentiality." His grip tightened and the woman yelped out in pain.

"She's my sister…I have the right to know…"

* * *

**Shinomori Estates**

Misao wearily walked up the steps to the great mansion that housed her for the time being. A soft rain blanketed the estates, as well as Misao, and before she knew it, she was soaked to the bone. She didn't really mind. She liked the rain for the most part, especially on nights like this. It was just after sunset, and she knew from experience that, given time, the petal like raindrops would turn into equally soft snowflakes. She wrapped her jacket around herself a little more tightly and opened the door to the manor.

Most of the servants were given the night off so Misao found herself, ironically so, alone and cold. She quietly stuck her jacket, along with the rest of her clothes, in the washer and proceeded to wrap herself up in a robe and make her way to the kitchen. For the past week and a half, Aoshi was coming home later than usual. It seemed that their little getaways were costing him overtime at his business. Misao felt a bit guilty but as she fixed herself a bowl of soup, she secretly wished that it were Aoshi warming her up and not a bowl of seasoned water.

"Misao?" The bride to be almost spit out the hot liquid as her name was spoken. She turned slightly in her chair to meet Aoshi's gaze from the kitchen entrance. His dark hair was a tousled mess upon his head and thefirst few dress shirt buttons were open. He struggled with his tie, but ended up tossing it to the floor. The look of wear and tear was evident against his features but a lazy smile hung limply at the corners of his mouth.

"You're early. I didn't expect you for another three hours. Are you hungry?" She was already beginning to search for another can of soup when Aoshi's deep voice resonated through her body.

"You know, you've been here two months, and I've never seen you in your sleepwear." It had to be the lack of sleep talking. But the guilt was still seeping through her, tugging at every major organ on the way. The truth was just on the tip of her tongue when Aoshi crossed the kitchen and captured that truth with a single kiss. It wasn't a passionate, over the top kiss, but it was enough to steal Misao's breath away. "I've wanted to do that all night." His warm hands left her cheeks and settled into his pockets. The breathless woman was already mourning the warmth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep. Goodnight Misao."

Misao followed his routine and headed up the stairs to her own bedroom. She was just a few meters away, but her body wouldn't take her the rest of the way. Instead, it had stopped her in front of Aoshi's open bedroom. Touching her lips once more, Misao gathered up what courage she had left and entered her fiancé's room, snuggled underneath the large covers, and fell asleep beside a warm body for the first time in two months.


	11. Boys Will Be Boys

Wow, it's taking me forever to update! So sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**All In The Name Of Cement Shoes – Boys Will Be Boys**

* * *

All seemed perfect in the world. The sun arose in all of its splendid glory, basting Misao in a warm sheet of glowing happiness. The birds outside seemed to chirp to a wonderful tune inside of the woman's head. But best of all, was the slumbering figure curled up beside her own form. It was pure delight to wake up to Aoshi in the current atmosphere. One lean arm stretched over her body in a loose, but protective manner. His normally immaculate hair was sticking every which way but how it was supposed to. It was giving her goosebumps by the minute. Of course, him breathing on her bare shoulder wasn't helping out at all. However, all good things must come to an end. And the end to Misao's momentous morning went by the name of Okina.

She had just begun to stretch and could almost feel every muscle come alive to the simple movement when she turned her head to the left. Staring at her with a perverted gleam in his eye was the old butler himself.

"Good morning beautiful!" A loud scream pierced the mansion, along with Aoshi's eardrums. He literally leapt out of bed and ushered his compatriot out of the room, leaving a startled Misao collecting her breath.

"Forgive Okina. He has a tendency to just barge in." A light blush crept over the former wedding planner's cheeks. Had he noticed where she was sitting at this very second? Did he care?

"Um, I'm sorry for sleeping in your bed. It won't happen again." She swallowed a large lump that had found its way to her throat. Inside, she was mentally wishing and praying and hoping to everything holy that he wouldn't send her away.

"Was I complaining?" Her oceanic eyes stared in disbelief as the multimillionaire winked at her and started towards the bathroom.

Outside of the master bedroom, Okina, Okon, and Omasu silently congratulated each other with mute laughter. Their boss was in love.

**

* * *

**

**The Madeline Apartments (home to none other than Dr. Takani)**

Megumi was almost making herself sick watching the worried Sano pace back and forth in her living room. The previous day had been a nightmare for her ever since she had found the thug slung on her examination bed. They had had a flirtatious conversation that resulted in the mentioning of Aoshi's fiancée, which just so happened to be Sanosuke's only living relative – his sister. She clearly remembered the cringe that flew throughout the ruffian's entire body. It was almost like a bolt of lightning had just hit him. The doctor then proceeded to be dragged behind him in an effortless attempt to stop him from creating bloodshed. She had latched onto his leather-clad arm and refused to let go until he came to his senses. She was even tempted to call for an anesthesiologist to knock him out cold.

Finally, after hours of begging along with her naturally stubborn attitude, Megumi had calmed him down. But that didn't mean that as soon as she turned her back, Aoshi would be a dead man. With as much hesitance as a worm poking its head out in the early morning, the practitioner agreed to let him stay the night with her. And that was the end of it. Sano was already on his way to her apartment before she even managed to finish her sentence.

So, here she was, sipping her morning tea and studying the frantic Sanosuke walk around in her living room. She couldn't complain. The moment they had walked through the door, the hoodlum had become a perfect gentleman. He paused beside the door and laid his shoes neatly on the floor. He then proceeded to strike up a friendly conversation, inquiring about a few pictures, cracking a few clean jokes, and then talking about his father. When Megumi noticed the bright red digital numbers on her clock were reading midnight, she stifled a yawn and went to grab herself a glass of water. When she came back from the kitchen, Sano was sprawled out on her couch, his leather jacket taking the place of a pillow. When she asked him why he wouldn't take the bed he simply replied 'I'm the inconvenience.'

"Calm down Sano. I don't see why you're overreacting. It's Aoshi Shinomori. He may not smile a whole lot, but he's harmless." Megumi could see a vein showing though the former criminal's tanned skin. Apparently he wasn't in the mood to discuss the rich businessman.

"Do you not read the newspapers, woman! He might as well be nicknamed 'Pacino' or 'Scarface'!" Megumi cocked her head to the side, causing her lengthy raven to follow suite. It was almost unbearable for Sano to watch the innocent but seductive pose. _Almost._

"You can't be serious! You actually believe the tabloids and their stories about Aoshi in the mob?" A sudden wave of serious tension began to flood the room as Sano's dark eyes clouded with regret. The former hoodlum's usual joyful expression melted away before Megumi. He plopped down next to the female doctor and ran a scarred hand through his thick mane of hair.

"I don't have to believe the tabloids. I've seen it first hand." The young doctor's widened eyes spoke of her shock without a single word dripping from her lips. He couldn't possibly be serious! Sanosuke! Involved with the mob? "My father had ties to the crime family that Aoshi works for. I didn't know it until I was invited to one of Aohsi's companies' warehouses and was threatened face to face. They use his business as a cover up."

The words began to form sentences and the sentences; a story, but it just couldn't sink into Megumi's brain. She knew that the man sitting beside her wasn't _too_ good to be true, hence why it had to be true. The whole pairing meant little to no sense to her, but she was growing accustomed to it. No, she was beginning to like it and him. Nope, scratch that as well. She was just beginning to look forward to his spontaneous visits and his perverted motives. She liked the fact that she woke up anxious to talk to him that morning. Sure, he wasn't the sharpest stick in the stack, but…

"Those guys…Joey…they're going to find out that Misao is my sister and…" If it was possible, Megumi's face grew paler. Tears collected around the edge of his eyes as uncertainty settled within his being. The modern day healer studied her object of…whatever it is she felt for him. She once considered him incapable of loving the opposite sex, using them only for his pleasure. But the love was evident in the way that he spoke of her. That was the only thing he had left on this earth. Without a second's more of hesitation, Megumi Takani, preacher of the safe circle and all things practical, did the most impractical thing she had ever done since she was a teenager. She gathered Sano's hand in hers, and sped down the stairs to wave down a taxi. When the rooster head would inquire where she was taking him, she would simply reply 'to see your sister'.

* * *

**Shinomori Estates**

"Where is she!" Okina's old bones rattled at the volume that Ms. Tankani's friend's voice was reaching. The attractive doctor was the one who rang the gate buzzer and asked to speak to Aoshi. However, Okon had caught his attention with the garter that Misao had picked out to wear underneath her wedding dress, and was slightly distracted. This led to another voice, booming over the intercom and sticking his rugged face into the video equipment. Okina didn't like him one bit and refused to answer such a hostile man. He laughed soundly as the practitioner hauled him out of view by the edge of his ear.

"Manners! You need manners with Aoshi's staff! They don't answer to brute force, Sano!"

"Or rude remarks you filthy rooster haired ruffian," Okina added. The unshaven face was again in the area of the security camera.

"You wanna come outside and say that to my face, you ancient, senile, bag of bones?" Okina sneered into the screen, forgetting that Sano couldn't see him but getting braver by the steel gates outside.

"Ancient,my boy! Why don't you ask Dr. Takani? She knows that men are like a good wine – we get better with age." The elderly butler grinned in satisfaction. He was sure to win this battle of wits, considering his counterpart was unarmed. He peered down at the black and white screen in horror as Omasu pushed open the gates with the manual key-card. He punched the intercom button.

"Omasu! What in hell's depths are you doing?" The sweet maid smiled gingerly up to her superior and nodded towards the metal frame. Her hands were wrapped behind her, in an almost innocent manner.

"Dr. Tankani needed to come in to talk to you. I just happened to be in the neighborhood and opened the gate for them since YOU wouldn't! And if you're smart, old man, you'll start running." Okina wrinkled his forehead up in confusion.

"Why on earth would I run?" If the butler had been paying attention, he would've heard Sanosuke's heavy black boots marching up the gravel path and Megumi's high pitched wails calling out to stop him. But alas, he didn't hear. And within several seconds, Okina was pushed up against the wall with a stranger inquiring about Ms. Misao's whereabouts. Megumi begged the senior with her eyes to tell them where the petite beauty was.

"She's not here. She's with Master Aoshi looking at floral arrangements. The store is 'Morning Glory'." Megumi quickly thanked the butler and pulled the tough looking man out the door. She had heard of the floral shop – she had spent many a dollar purchasing the vendor's exotic flowers and plants. This could prove to be easier than she had thought.

* * *

**Inside a black Mercedes outside 'Morning Glory'**

**3rd of December**

**3:04 P.M. (A Wednesday)**

Joey sat behind the wheel of the expensive vehicle and smoked a cigarette. He and two other men – a skinny rat faced man named Vinny, and a tall, giant of a man who hardly spoke named Carlito – sat patiently and awaited the moment that their intended target would be alone. The green-eyed henchman pulled the stick shift into drive and slowly followed the Mazzaratti (I think that's how you spell it) that held Aoshi and his bride to be.

* * *

**Morning Glory Floral Shop**

**3rd of December**

**3:30 P.M. (A Wednesday)**

Sano was ready to spread through the shop like a tornado when he found out that Misao had left a few minutes before with the multimillionaire. Sano was a little more than livid. But the anger drained along with the color in his face, as the shopkeeper inquired why the second party in the black car just didn't ride with them. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks – they had found Misao.

* * *

**Some Unimportant Gas Station Outside of the City**

**3rd of December**

**5:00 P.M. (A Wednesday)**

Misao sighed in exasperation as she watched Aoshi pace between two glass cases inside the gas station. They had been every which way but home, planning and making last minute decisions before the final date. And now, as she waited for Aoshi to ask directions and get something to drink, she had a moment to think to herself. The wedding day was getting so close. How was she ever going to get the nerve to tell the handsome man the truth?

SCREEECCHH!

Misao bolted from the passenger's side of the expensive vehicle as a small European car squealed into the tiny parking lot. Right behind it was a yellow taxi, obviously paying no heed to the speed limit as it pulled into the gas station. The blue eyed beauty gaped as she watched her older brother march out of the car and through the sliding doors. It couldn't be. The one thing she had tried to avoid had somehow found her in the most oblivious of places. Following behind her brother was the petite doctor that Aoshi had taken her to. The wedding planner slowly wedged herself out of the leather interior just as Sano yanked her fake fiancé by his collar. She couldn't tell what was being said, but she knew that the sudden attack didn't falter Aoshi's stoic nature. He remained cool under Sano's heated temper and even managed to rip the former criminal's fingers from his shirt.

Misao sighed inwardly. She was ill prepared for this little confrontation. She shut the door behind and began the short tread to the convenience store just as a black Mercedes pulled in beside the mousy girl. A tinted window rolled down to reveal a well built, green eyed man. Plump pink lips formed an 'O' as the face flowed into her memories. Joey!

"How's you doin' this fine evening?" Misao could feel her feet try to pull her away, but her instincts didn't kick in until two doors slammed shut, revealing a rat faced man with bad teeth and a large man that seemed more intimidating than Sano himself. She quickly flung herself to the door of the Mazzaratti, almost breaking off the handle in an effort to get away from the men. Before she could even scream, a pair of large arms grabbed hold of her and began yanking her towards the black Mercedes.

* * *

**Inside the Gas Station**

**Same Time, Same Place**

"You have three seconds to tell me where my sister is!" Those were the first words spoken to Aoshi by the brute of a man. He didn't know what he had done to the hooligan or why he was being thrown around, but he would soon learn just whom he was dealing with. He shrugged off the man's fists just as Megumi stormed in behind him.

"Aoshi! Don't hurt him!" She gripped the edge of the checkout counter in an effort to catch her breath. Both men gawked at her.

"Aoshi? Megumi, I could take this loser in a heartbeat!" Before Sano could even prove his point, a large fist was brought down on his shoulder, knocking the air out of him. Megumi squeezed her eyes shut, as if taking the blow for her crush. She knelt to his side, shaking her head. Now would be the best time to listen to her.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but perhaps if you asked me like a human being instead of running in here with your fangs bared, I'd be more willing to cooperate." Sano inhaled deeply, trying to recollect his patience.

"My sister. Where is she?" Aoshi crinkled his nose in confusion.

"You mean Misao? She's in my car, you horse's ass!" Sano bit down on his knuckles. The man was trying his nerves. If either of them had been paying attention, they could see two men grabbing Misao, the young woman kicking the fat man in the shin and the ratty man in the groin, yelling at them for a second, getting yanked up by Joey, only to be wrestled to the ground with Misao, until finally all three managed to push her in the trunk. If only they had been watching. Luckily for them, a certain female had caught the tail end of it.

"I didn't give her permission to marry you!"

"She didn't need your permission! It was an arranged marriage!"

"Um…boys…"

"Bullshit! It wasn't arranged! Our father's been dead for quite awhile. Just a few months ago, she was a friggin wedding planner!" Aoshi blanched.

"BOYS! We have trouble!" Megumi couldn't explain much more as she ran behind the car carefully memorizing the license plate number.

* * *

A/N: I was going for an X-Files type thing with the date and location….i'm a dork. And I know it too. 


	12. Knight in a Shining Armani Suit

All In The Name of Cement Shoes: Knight in a Shining Armani Suit

* * *

The view, Misao had to admit, was a bit dismal. Besides the occasional flicker of a dying flashlight, there wasn't much to the trunk. The lining was rough against her cold skin and the tire jack kept poking her ribcage. She would definitely be writing the company a complain letter about the interior material. Perhaps they could even paint a nice Monet knockoff? Misao sighed inwardly. Fate, as it seemed, was not on her side. The last thing she had seen before being plucked off the parking lot was Sano launching himself into full attack mode. The intended target could only be Aoshi. She pondered the events after her abduction and who made what emotions prominent. Thinking was all the mousey woman could do. She didn't know where she was being taken to or if she would even live to make it through the night. A single tear drifted down her porcelain cheek. She was so close to getting her life in order. So close? She angrily shook away the tear. Three men had taken her down. Three! She could easily defend herself with the lack of tools before her. There was no reason to declare death yet. She quickly felt around for objects around her. To her left, was the flickering metal flashlight. To her right, her fingers could feel the icy metal of the tire jack. Beginning at the pace of snail, her brain began to put together the pieces of a plan.

* * *

Sano was slowly but surely creating a permanent crease into the wood floor of the police department with his hasty pacing. The area around him was a carnival of office noises complete with an orchestra of phone rings and the soft applause of the papers being filed. It was making the criminal a tad bit nervous and he felt his muscles stiffen at the sound of a door being opened to the interrogation room nearby. The manic screams of the person found guilty until proven innocent could be heard before the door closed. It brought Sano back to the hard times when his father had to come bail him out repeatedly. It was always the same damn cop, too. He would catch the rooster head trying to break into a car, just as the lock popped. Or he would catch him with a pocket full of stolen merchandise when Sano was just across the street from him air around the gruff man seemed to grow colder as a string of vanilla smoke floated around Sano's nose. It seemed to snake its way around his hard body, sneaking into his senses and flooding his thoughts. It was a memory realized too late as the former gangster swung around to see the Black and Mild cigar hanging from his nemesis' lips.

"I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see your ugly mug back in my office." Saitou. That's the only name given to the detective that, as a rookie, made Sano's teenage life a living hell. He would rather drink hot lava then be in the presence of Saitou.

"Piss off, pig. I hate to break your heart, but I'm not in trouble this time." The insult was lost on the officer as his eyes roamed over Megumi's lithe form.

"And who is this portrait of perfection?" Sano could feel his lungs lose the concept of breathing for a split second. "She's not interested, Saitou." A seductive smirk fell over the doctor's lips as she faked shyness. She gently offered her hand to the burly detective.

"I'm Megumi, pleased to meet you…?"

"Saitou." She posed a genuine smile and introduced Aoshi who had remained quiet since they had discovered Misao had been taken. She took a few steps to reach the cop's side and grasped his arm in a light hug. Sano's eyes narrowed as jealousy began to creep its way into the scene. "Well, Saitou, it seems a very dear friend of ours has been kidnapped. There's plenty of information available to you, so I don't see why we can't just put a small rush on this case, hm? I know the stress of rushing isn't even a stress at all for you, considering you're such a well known detective with many admirable skills, I'm sure." She pouted her ruby lips and batted her long eyelashes up at the man once dubbed 'the wolf'. He smiled lazily and took a drag off the small cigar. He winked once at the doctor and smirked at Sano before gathering up his witnesses and heading into the now vacant interrogation room. As the first person disappeared into the doorway, Megumi turned on her 3 inch heels to face Sanosuke. Her eyes were aflame with an anger she had never shown before. A pink tint stained her usual pallor skin. She was mad…and Sano had never been more turned on by her then at this very moment.

"Listen you dimwitted dipshit…your SISTER is missing! And that man is one of the most decorated detectives in this police department's history. He's the best of the best and gets the job done every time. HE will be the one who finds Misao. Making him angry is the last thing you want to do right now, understood?!" She didn't even give him the chance to respond as she wandered out into the narcotics division of the police department. He stood for a moment, watching the curvy backside of the object of his lust disappear into the various bodies shuffling about. He then turned to Aoshi who had kept the same demeanor, even during this heated moment. He stared intently, searching for a change in his expression, until finally, Aoshi stood and looked Sano square in the eyes.

"I'm going to go find her myself." It was a short sentence with no explanations or reasons behind it, but it somehow put Sano at ease. Saitou was the law. He had to abide by the rules and guidelines which permitted him to exercise the law. Aoshi, however, could buy the law if he damned well pleased…which made him practically above the law. And most importantly - above Saitou. His vision was quickly throwing up a good mental debate. To his left, stood the law in its most menacing form – a chain smoking detective. Granted, Saitou had his flaws but he always got the job done. He was even more skilled when it came to arresting members of the mob. More gangsters had been placed behind bars during Saitou's years as a detective than any other cop in the state. The men who took Misao would surely pay a hefty sentence when the wolf got a hold of them. But even though Saitou was perfect at upholding the law, there was no definite chance that his little sister would be found alive at the rate they were going. With Aoshi behind the judicial wagon, the men who took her were now considered dead men walking. His brain quickly shifted into overdrive. There was no need for a mental argument.

"If you go with him, there is no guarantee that you'll come back alive. And even if you do, if I find those corpses, I'm going to have to hold one of you responsible." Saitou was leaning against the outside wall of the interrogation room, scanning over his written evidence. "Besides, no offense to you, but you don't exactly have the best reputation, kid. A jury would convict you in a heartbeat." Sano huffed in defiance and began the short walk to the parking lot. Saitou shook his head as he watched the former troublemaker burst through the double glass doors. It was going to be a long night with a lot of paper work.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Aoshi didn't even have the courtesy to look at Sano when he asked the question. The vehicle was already in drive when the impulsive ass darted in. The answer was obvious so neither man said a word as Aoshi drove on.

* * *

Two blank faces stared at the trunk of the car parked on the South Dock in complete confusion. Their boss had given them instructions to 'take care of her', but when put in terms meant for an idiot, that could mean a number of things. They had never killed before and were extra leery about taking on such a mission. They opted to call in a favor from an old friend who would have no problem doing the deed but a sudden memory that the old friend was now currently residing in maximum security prison halted that idea. So, they figured they would just keep the girl locked up for a bit in one of the warehouses while they worked out what to do with her. "Maybe we should call Joey and ask for more specific instructions?" The ratty man looked up at the bulkier man. "Or we could just throw her in the river." The skinny man squinted his eyes in annoyance. "You idiot! What if the boss wanted us to keep her alive to find out where Natalia is? Did ya ever stop to think about that?" The heavy man shook his head. "Alright then, let's get her out and tie her up to something in the warehouse. I'm pretty sure all that steam from earlier has left her by now." The fat man quickly popped the trunk and braced themselves for an attack. Only nearby noises of the city could be heard. So the braver of the two carefully leaned in to see if the small woman survived the trip to the docks. With a small battle cry, a THUNK was clearly heard throughout the harbor followed by another blunt hit.


	13. Talk Is Cheap

All In The Name Of Cement Shoes – Talk Is Cheap

Once upon a time, there was a man who loved life and everything that came with it. He took the good with the bad and always tried to make the best out of both circumstances. This man kept quite the company as moved up in the world but only one stayed true to their friendship. The friend was like the sun – it didn't matter if you had a bad day, you would always know that in the morning they would be there. The friend followed the man into territory that they both knew would be dangerous to their mind and quite possibly, their wallets. But the friend continued to support the man in every decision he made.

Time passed and the man became more and more elaborate with his money. Exquisite champagne was served next to the finest foods as a buffet of trashed money was shown to the public. The friend said nothing for the man was not accustomed to the delights of the rich and famous. The man fell in love with a woman the friend did not trust. Her lips were painted with the color of deception and when she smiled, it reeked of the bitter foulness that cried out 'liar'. The friend tried to reason with the man but he would not listen. So, the friend said nothing.

The company that the man and his friend worked for became one of the top corporations in the country. The devilish woman crowded the man and demanded that she either be made partner in the company or she would take her love with her out the door. This action angered a close compatriot within the business and although he couldn't use the same love as the woman as an ultimatum, he did use something equally powerful. He walked out of the door with a few high name clients and his talent. The man was livid and set out to find the compatriot that betrayed his trust in the ferocious storm that had blown in that evening. Again, the friend said nothing and followed him to the car.

The car had flipped seven times down the rocky hill, sending the man into flight through his windshield. The friend remained trapped within the twisted metal, his legs pinned by a shard of angry steel. Somehow, through the mangled mess of the wreck, the friend could smell the smoke of the car burning before he ever saw any flames. They crawled towards him like frightening demon, baring their heated fangs and whispering promises of a painful death. The friend tried to break free of his trap but it was too late – his clothes became enflamed and he could feel the searing burns cover his body. The friend tried to say something but nothing came out.

Ambulances came upon the scene just in time and covered the friend to extinguish his body. The man could only look on with horror written in his eyes. It would a long time before he would have the courage to talk to his friend again.

After many months of therapy and skin grafting surgeries, the friend was allowed back into society. But society is very narcissistic and refused to look at the friend with anything less than disgust. So the friend hid his face from society and consoled the man who had indeed been led on by the horrible woman and received a 'Dear John' letter while in the hospital. The man needed him, now, more than ever. It was not his time to speak.

For a long time after that, the man became cold with hatred and contempt for those around him. Granted, he still cared for his friend and the people closest to him but women were now mere puppets for his pleasure and nothing else. He refused to let another woman blind him to the point where he would make irrational decisions and let his friends fall because of them. It went on like this for many years and the man finally decided that he needed to get married to conceal a business agreement gone awry. The friend chose not say anything until he met a mousy little thing that came busting into everyone's lives. Somehow, she put the man at ease and now the flamboyant creature was at the mercy of a couple of low grade thugs. It was time for the friend to say something…

Hannya was never good with words for people usually hid from him when they saw his mask hiding his scars. So he spent many hours in the gym and trained alongside a skilled martial artist and as brought down his fist to meet with the thug's faces, he knew that there was no turning back from his decision. He should've said something to them first, calmly talk them out of the situation until the girl's safety was a sure thing. They easily went down with a couple of forceful blows, leaving the trunk wide open. No…Hannya was never good with words. But these days, talk is cheap.

Misao continued to swing the metal flashlight in every which way, expecting some kind of impact. She had played the scene over and over in her head and it always ended the same – with her beating two grown men twice her size. But you couldn't tell that by looking at her. She squeezed her shut, refusing to look at her intended targets and swung the flashlight with all her might. When she didn't feel any bone crunching hits, she finally opened one eye.

Standing in front of her was the mysteriously tragic Hannya, his artistic mask staring at her in what she could only decipher as mild amusement. It wasn't every day that a woman went batting for criminals. Misao sighed and tossed the flashlight back in the trunk. He could've at least said something instead of watching her like that. But her anger subsided as she realized that this man just saved her from an imminent death and she couldn't help but fling her petite form into his body for a lethal hug.

"You said you weren't going to help me anymore!" She felt the man stiffen before relaxing within her grip. She smiled at that until his full amount of weight fell against her. "Um…Hannya? Hannya...I can't…" She tried to steady both of them on her two small feet but instead fell to the cement in a heap of muscle and hair. It wasn't until she spotted the man standing above them with a club in his hand that she realized they were in more trouble than originally planned.

* * *

The engine roared to life as Aoshi and Sano raced down the highway. The former criminal had counted five police vehicles just itching to chase after them but he knew that it only took a quick scan of the license plate to know that the infamous Aoshi Shinomori was the reckless driver. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that half of the police force was on the icy figure's payroll. But between the grey splash of the road passing by and the alarming pace they were driving at, Sano could feel his lunch creeping up his throat.

"Could you…um…slow down a bit?" The stoic man beside him answered with a shift in gears and pressed down on the gas pedal. Sano retaliated by depositing his late afternoon meal down the side of the car.

* * *

For some impossible reason, Misao had thought that having one's feet planted into a tub of wet cement was a little unorthodox. These men had encountered many gun fights and rowdy encounters and escaped death numerous times. Why couldn't they just shoot her? She didn't help the situation any by blurting out the question.

"If we shoot you, there's a chance you could survive and then you would go and tell all your police friends that you saw our face. And I can't have that." Misao looked on in stunned silence.

"So you cement my feet? That's so stupid! In the time it takes for this crap to dry, you could've already shot me! Or at least have cut off an ear or a toe or something." Hannya groaned at the complaint.

"Misao, perhaps you should just let the men do their job." The wedding planner gasped at the man's request. It had been awhile but the episode of Grey's Anatomy still lingered in her brain. A man had fallen into some cement and she knew very well what happened when the mixture dried against human skin. It was horrible! So in a desperate act of bravery, Misao would lift her feet out of the wet stuff every time a man's back was turned.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" The men explained that their boss was angered by his daughter's sudden disappearance and the marriage proposed between Aoshi and Misao. Her jaw dropped as she listened. It was ridiculous! She could only imagine what he did if a waiter got his order wrong. He would probably send the guy's finger to the manager alongside a fish, noting that he was now sleeping with the fishes. A tear escaped her eye as she realized she would be doing the same soon.


	14. This Job Ain't Worth The Pay

**All In The Name of Cement Shoes – This Job Ain't Worth the Pay**

* * *

"Would you shut that hole in your face already?" Misao scrunched her face up in anger at the man's remark as he dragged her from the back of a moving van.

"Your mother!" Hannya shook his head at the wedding planner's lame attempt at her vocal retaliation. The sounds of waves restlessly crashing against the pier were sending both Hannya and Misao into a state of shock. The cement had dried long ago and although the mousy girl had bought some time by taking her feet out over and over, it wasn't enough for someone to find them. And now they were being dragged down a pier so that they could sink down to their watery graves. A sound tear trickled down her cheek as she realized there was no getting out of this. The smell of salt encrusted wood flooded her senses and she held back the onslaught of tears she had been fighting all night. A squeal of tires broke the morose scene as Sano ejected himself from his seat.

"WAIT! Just wait! You can't kill her! This is all one big misunderstanding!" His voice traveled over the sounds of the harbor. She turned to the large man dragging her.

"One big misunderstanding…," she echoed.

"She's still young. She hasn't experienced all the pleasures of life yet like Jack Daniels, that little Thai diner on the edge of town, and sex!"

"I really don't care for Jack Dan- Sano!" She stared in horror as Aoshi exited the driver's side of the luxury vehicle. She looked up at the burly man with the solid grip on her shoulders. She would be damned if she went out of this world looking like a prude! "That's not true. I've had lots of sex. Lots and lots…in fact, guys BEG ME for the sex because I'm just that talented!" She raised her voice an octave so that her intended could hear her proclamation. Afterwards, she silently berated herself for showing so much passion for such a benign subject. The man shrugged his shoulders and gave a slight push at Misao's shoulders, sending her into the murky waters. Sano cringed in fear as he watched his beloved sister fall into the depths and gasped in shock as Aoshi dived in after her.

Now, there were two problems that emerged with the plot to kill the wedding planner and her masked companion. The first was that they hadn't intended the bucket to be so shallow and only fill up to her ankles. The second was that she was wearing knee high boots and if they had paid attention to her dismal height they would have noticed that she had grown a couple of inches. What was the reason behind that? Simple – she had wedged her feet out of the shoes so she could slip out if need be. Using every bit of strength, the woman managed to untangle her feet from the boots and try to propel herself to the surface before she ran out of air. Luckily, a pair of strong arms grasped her from behind and helped her along the way.

When both Aoshi and Misao popped up through the water's surface, they were faced with an onslaught of bullets. The city's police force had received a tip that there was some shady business going at the pier and it didn't take long for the parade of red and blue lights to come barging in. The group of thugs was shooting rapidly towards the vehicles while Sano sat behind Aoshi's black machine, his hands pushed to his ears to drown out the small battle.

The sleek and stealthy man pulled the wedding planner under the dock until gunfire ceased. The small waves shoved her body into his and she was quite thankful for the action, for her small form was shivering relentlessly from the cold. The handsome millionaire tried to look away from her, to remind himself that this was his Misao – the girl who forced her way into his life and made it better because of it. But the lie nagged at him like a fly in his soup. Misao sputtered salt water out of her mouth and stuttered a quick thank you.

"I want to know the truth – were you my intended or not?" Large ocean blue eyes widened and she didn't need to answer for Aoshi could tell by her expression that the relationship had been a product of deceit. "I see…all women, then, truly are liars." The petite wedding planner pouted as Aoshi untied her hands from behind her while keeping clear from the hail storm of shots.

"I beg your pardon, but I didn't outright LIE. I was coerced by people who care about YOU to bring a little light to your life." She mumbled another line of thanks as the rope sank from her wrists.

"By lying to me?" Misao's jaw dropped about a hundred feet. He was making her out to be some kind of horrid woman that made an income by swindling rich men with poorly laid out lies. Underneath the dark veil of the water, she could feel something slither by her knees. To the more rational of minds, one could say that it was just a fish passing by. But in a situation that almost included death and climaxed with a gun fight and a heated argument to end your night, it might as well have been the Loch Ness monster.

"Can we talk about this later? Like, when we're not dodging bullets or accusing the other of lying?" Aoshi's usually cool eyes turned fiery with anger.

"It's not an accusation when it's the truth." That was the last straw. If it wasn't Kaoru lecturing her about doing the right thing, then it was Sano berating her for her hasty directions. And now she had to deal with a man that so was blind and thick headed that if she didn't stand up for herself she was going to burst…or worse, punch him.

"Like you didn't know, Aoshi Shinomori!" His eyebrows drew together is a questioning glance. Misao sighed. "Come on now! You went to college – you're an intelligent human being. You knew the mob boss' name, I'm sure. Do I look Italian? My name is Misao…not Carmen…not Anna Maria…but Misao! There is not a single thing about me that looks remotely like an Italian American and for some reason you just accepted that I was your intended bride to be. At any point in time, you could've said 'Hm, something fishy is going on here.' But no…maybe you WANTED me to be your bride because then you wouldn't have to agree to the actual thing. AND BY THE WAY – I've met Natalia, the woman you were supposed to marry. She stole my car and my Snapple and I know that the only thing that enters her brain on any given occasion is the dye in her hair! Yeah, I said it. That woman is scum. And whether or not you were ever in love with me…I am ten times more of a woman that…creature. I'm sorry, that I didn't give any of this any thought and I'm sorry that I didn't try to argue the situation of marrying you but more than anything I am sorry that I ever hurt you." The gun fire stilled as the wedding planner concluded her speech. The deep 'ker-thunks' of boots running against the wood signaled that the thugs had surrendered and were now calling for a medic van to receive Hannya.

Aoshi was left speechless as he waded through the water and onto the dock without looking at the woman left shivering in the water. Sano however was barreling past him, his large frame colliding with the freezing water. He squeaked out in surprise before swimming over to his younger sister.

"Are you okay?" Misao stared past him at the man that was now entering the EMS vehicle with Hannya. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as the millionaire refused to even shoot her a fleeting glance. She finally glanced over at her brother. His face was etched with concern at having almost lost the only family he had left.

"Sanosuke…No, I'm not okay."

* * *

Megumi briefed the new doctors on the incoming patient. Her beeper had gone off almost immediately after Sano and Aoshi had fled the police station and it hadn't stopped since. Calls were coming in every hour and this new emergency was going to be the highlight of the night. Three injured men were being brought in as the result of gunfire but were to be left in police custody after recovery. The next patient being brought in was going to be the tougher situation. His feet were lodged into a bucket of cement. At soon as she saw her old friend rushing in to get started on paperwork she knew that the patient was either going to be Hannya or his new girl. Aoshi hardly ever rushed for anyone. The female doctor turned to her students and warned them that if anyone cracked a single joke about the patient in question, they would be terminated.

* * *

After assisting in the stitches of the criminals, Megumi checked in on Hannya, noting the student's progress. They were lucky – he had only received mild burns from the cement and a sprained ankle from falling over but these were small injuries compared to what could've happened and he would heal in no time at all. Her jet black heels clicked against the tacky tile as she moved towards the waiting room. Aoshi was seated in the corner, away from the nauseous children and the bleeding civilians, his mouth set in a stern frown. Megumi's perfectly manicured eyebrows arched as she searched the room for the mousy girl and her unfashionable braid. On cue, Sano was bursting through the doors with his sister in tow.

"I need a doctor! Please! Anyone?" Misao was scrunched up against his chest, her cheeks reddening from the obnoxious tone her brother had. The nurse on hand tried to calm the rooster head down as quietly as possible but he wouldn't hear of it. Dr. Takani sighed inwardly as she grasped Misao's hand and assured the former hoodlum that she was going to be well taken care of. The two women wandered down the hall until the medicine woman directed her towards an empty room. Looking like a drowned rat, Misao was swallowed up by Sano's leather jacket and she sneezed profusely as Megumi checked her blood pressure.

"I'll be right back." In a short time, Dr. Takani returned with a pair of scrubs for Misao to shimmy into. "They're my back up scrubs…I only dress like this during my normal office hours. I'm supposed to be in those but we can't all be perfect. Go ahead. They'll warm you up." She turned her back to the small woman so she could change in some privacy. And she was right. The plain black scrubs were a little too big for Misao's small frame but the simple cotton material warmed her to the bones and the smell of lavender and vanilla fabric softener flooded her senses. She cleared her throat to signal that she had changed. Megumi turned and smiled.

* * *

**Shinomori Estates**

Okon shifted uneasily within the confines of a very large comforter on the floor of the room she shared with Omasu. Both maids had retired for the night and were now playing Monopoly in front of a toasty fire. For some reason, they were uneasy as the clock chimed midnight. The elder of the two maids tugged at a chunk of hair as Okina paced the wooden floor. He had burst in hours ago, claiming that he couldn't sleep when there was still work that needed to be done. The windows still needed to be cleaned and the carpets needed to be beat and the floor could stand another waxing.

"Well then get to it, Okina. We're not stopping you," Omasu said gleefully. "Ooh! I want to buy Water Works!" Okon rolled her eyes as she accepted the paper payment.

"But it's YOUR job, Omasu!" The maid glared at the old butler as he pointed in her general direction.

"And my job ended its shift hours ago. So give it a rest. The windows and the carpets and even the floor will be there tomorrow." Okina sat his old body in front of her, sending tiny plastic houses across the floor. Okon groaned as she gathered up the minuscule pieces.

"What would Master Aoshi say if he saw his beloved house in such a condition; especially when he'll be sharing his humble abode with Miss Misao?" Omasu rolled her eyes and rolled the dice, neglecting Okon's trudging form crawling beside her.

"They were fine this morning, Okina! I could see my reflection in everything!" Okina laughed sarcastically.

"You could see your reflection in the carpets?" The younger maid scoffed at the remark and moved her silver shoe seven spaces.

"Yes, Okina…even in the carpets. THAT'S how clean they were! Where did my hotel go?" The elderly butler continued to grieve over the untidiness of the mansion until he noticed Okon staring at the clock. She lightly tapped the glass covering and turned towards her coworkers.

"Has anyone even seen Master Aoshi or Miss Misao this evening?" The trio shared glances before barreling down the stairs to check their cell phones.


	15. Not That I'm Counting, Or Anything

**All In The Name Of Cement Shoes – Not That I'm Counting, Or Anything**

* * *

It had been two weeks, three days, seventeen hours, and thirty three minutes since Aoshi had walked out of Misao's life. When Sano had taken her to the hospital and the poor wedding planner had cried within an inch of her life until Megumi had calmed her down long enough to explain that Aoshi was just a stubborn fool and he would come around eventually. Misao sniffled and sucked down the hot coffee that the doctor had offered her. As if on cue, Aoshi burst through the heavy door, almost knocking down his long time friend. He hardly looked at his once intended bride. Megumi excused herself and met the millionaire outside in the hallway. The mousy girl crouched beside the door so that she could the conversation a bit.

"Is she okay?" Megumi rolled her smoky eyes and tapped her heel against the tile. She didn't have time for all of this.

"She's a little shaken up but I think she'll make it. Of course, I don't know what she's more shaken up over – the gangsters, or you potentially leaving her." Aoshi stood his ground and leaned up against the off white wall.

"Megumi…I know you're a little biased since you're dating that brute of a man she's related to, but the fact remains that she lied to me." The medicine woman clicked her tongue at the man she dared to call a friend as she listed the women he had screwed over in the past. Not a single one of them held his lies against him. What made him so high and mighty all of the sudden? "This isn't as simple as canceling a date or faking sick so that you don't have to go on vacation with someone."

"That girl…the one you canceled the date on? She convinced herself that you had cheated and didn't trust another man for two years. Her name was Kate, in case you forgot. And the one that you feigned a sickness with? She cried for a whole month because she spent half of her savings to impress you with that trip! And her name was Bethany! Geez! You act like every woman in this world is like what's her name and you don't even consider the fact that you've been a royal asshole!" Megumi turned to go back into Misao's room. Aoshi didn't move from his spot on the wall.

"Megumi, how did you know all those things about those women?" She sighed as the weight of the world fell from her shoulders.

"Aoshi, you forget that you would pawn them off on me when you didn't want to be with them. I made a few friends along the way. I was Kate's maid of honor at her wedding a month ago. And as for Bethany…well, she needed a reference for a therapist so I gladly gave her the name of one of my exes. He paid for their entire vacation."

When Megumi questioned whether or not Misao would chase after the millionaire, she simply shook her head. She had said everything she needed to say in the face of death. If Aoshi didn't want anything to do with her, well, she couldn't exactly force him. She finished off the last hot drop of caffeine and tossed the Styrofoam cup into a nearby trashcan. When she opened the door, he was still standing there. But he made no movement to follow the wedding planner and Misao was almost thankful. Looking at him in his wrinkled and wet dress shirt, she could clearly see the impeccable muscles underneath the thin fabric. His distressed slacks and disheveled hair only added to the downright sexy aura of the man. If he had followed her, then she couldn't be held responsible for her actions.

* * *

There was no blinking light on her answering machine that held the morose voice of her wonderfully dark Aoshi. There was no letter with words of adoration and love. There were no roses wilting at her door step when she unlocked the door. There was nothing. So, Misao opted for a hot shower and plopped herself on the tiny loveseat just large enough for her tiny frame. She stayed there all night.

At about three o'clock the next afternoon a cop delivered her car and asked for her signature. Everything was still intact except for the Snapple, which had long been consumed by the nightmarish woman. The woman, however, was in police custody with a long line of felonies. The cop, of course, wouldn't go into detail but Misao would have to identify her car thief by the end of the month in a police lineup. Shrugging, the short woman tossed her braid over her shoulder and signed the needed papers. Time seemed to drag on and every so often Kaoru or Sano would check in on her to make sure she was at least eating. The pile of ice cream cartons in the trash can said she was indeed, consuming food. It had been two weeks, three days, seventeen hours, and thirty three minutes since Aoshi had walked out of Misao's life. But she wasn't counting.

* * *

Sano leaned against the bright red Corvette that he had spotted Megumi in the week he had met her. She came out of the hospital looking refreshed and revitalized from a hard day's work. He always noticed that she appeared happier after working her normal office hours and she had once confided in him that she preferred the familiar faces of her patients than the frantic faces of their loved ones awaiting news in the emergency room. She smiled at him as she clicked across the pavement. She was wearing black stilettos today and easily reached Sano's height – minus the rooster hair.

"Spanky buns!" She rolled her eyes as he smacked her right on the rear. It had taken some getting used to, but she was finding Sanosuke irresistible. No other man could slap her butt and make her feel utterly charmed like he could. In an attempt to mock an apology, he pulled a single white daisy from his jacket. Megumi planted a chaste kiss on his cheek as she received the present and bowed as her new beau opened the door for her.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We're not taking your car today." Megumi shifted against the leather seat as she reapplied her lipstick in the rear view mirror.

"We're not?" Sano pulled away from the vehicle and disappeared behind a large SUV. The loud grunt of a fierce engine made the doctor's insides melt. The rooster headed hoodlum came out from behind the shadows of the SUV driving a piece of work on two wheels. The motorcycle rumbled next to Megumi, sending shivers down her spine.

"What do you say, fox? Wanna take a ride on the wild side?" It was against everything she believed in and had considered immoral. He was in a completely different playing field when it came to her safe circle. But he was hers. Hiking her crimson skirt up a bit, she straddled the seat and wrapped her arms around the criminal's lean torso. After a heart's beat, they were off with Megumi laughing in blissful happiness.

* * *

Misao stirred her chai tea as Kaoru continued on about her new relationship. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her dear friend but it's incredibly hard to share in a delicious treat when one has no feeling left. She tapped lightly on the linen table cloth and thought about the moments she had shared with a handsome stranger not too long ago. After the two women ordered their meals Misao heard the low voice of a man she had grown quite fond of. She sat up from her chair and stretched to scan all the faces until the ornate mask filled her line of sight. Without a moment's hesitation, the wedding planner barreled over to her friend and hugged him until he grunted a tight breath.

"How is everyone? Is Okina staying out of trouble? What about Okon and Omasu?" Hannya gently pushed the eager girl back on her heels before clearing his throat. "Oh! Of course, my apologies. How are you, Hannya?" If felt absolutely wonderful to finally see someone who had been close to Aoshi. The masked man motioned towards the chair on the other side of the table and the wedding planner was more than happy to take a seat. She waved at Kaoru to come over as well with another chair and soon the trio was diving into a deep conversation about the events that had unfolded between them. Hannya quietly chided the young woman with details from the abduction and joked that Misao probably could've talked them to death if she had been given the chance. Before too long, the subject of the handsome millionaire was brought up and the braided beauty twitched nervously in her chair. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about him, she just didn't know how to go about it with his best friend sitting right there in front of her! Hannya, however, was a patient man and sensed the woman's uneasiness.

"Misao, for what it's worth, I don't think he entirely fair about that situation." He watched her ocean colored orbs dart up to meet his hidden gaze. "That's not to say," he continued, "that you weren't in the wrong. What were you going to do with the money given to you?" The young woman could feel the warm tears trickling down her cheeks.

"There's a house…over on the outskirts of Albany. It's a cute little two bedroom cottage nestled in the country. In the spring, the garden in front flourishes with all kinds of flowers and there's a giant willow tree in front that keeps the yard cool during the hotter temperatures. And in the fall, there's a whole bunch of apple trees in the back yard. The house itself isn't much to look at but I'm quite the handy person. I was hoping to fix it up a little." She knew that behind the mask, Hannya's jaw had dropped. Of all the things, in the entire world, and the girl wanted a little country house? Her head lowered as the tears ran down more freely. "But after I got to know him…after I got close to him…I still wanted my little cottage. But I wanted him in it." That was all she could take. She politely excused herself from the table and rushed out of the restaurant.


	16. A Hot Mess

**All In The Name of Cement Shoes – A Hot Mess**

The funny thing about loneliness is that after time, it DOES go away. You find things that fill up that empty space that love had been so greedy with. You find new hobbies and new experiences and maybe, along the way, you meet new people. Misao was no exception. She took on more wedding jobs since she had come back and met with Megumi from time to time for lunch. During her free hours, the wedding planner was busy about New York City like a frantic bee. She made it a point to discover all the hidden wonders of the great city buried deep in high society and underneath the so called slums. On a Wednesday she found a quaint little Chinese place that made the most delicious Hot and Sour soup. On a Monday, she found a wondrous library that once housed some of the greatest intellectuals in history. And it was on a Friday that Misao ran into a café that baked the most delicious homemade doughnuts her taste buds had ever witnessed. It was also at this café that Misao's life would turn upside-down once again.

* * *

She hadn't meant to spy on the man she fancied herself in love with. Her intent was focused on the giant, deep fried pastry taunting her from its station on a plain porcelain plate. But her ears couldn't help but drop in on the conversation behind her. His voice was as dark and sultry as ever as he thanked the waitress for the table. Misao crouched lower into her seat as she felt his body shuffle against her chair and she cringed as she felt the comfortable warmth flow from him. Lucky for her, she had decided to pull her long hair up into a loose bun instead of her usual, noticeable braid. She was just about to leave her waitress' tip and head out the side entrance when she heard the woman's voice inquire about the cheap interior design.

"I have to admit, I was a bit surprised to hear from you." Aoshi was the first to speak and Misao shifted slightly so she could hear well.

"Well, Aoshi, you were …are…very important to me." The wedding planner's lips thinned out into blank frown. It didn't take the millionaire very long to move on, did it? She eyed the steaming cup of coffee beside her plate and thought twice about throwing the mug over her shoulder and right into the suave business man's lap. Aoshi's voice took a sharp tone.

"So important that you broke up with me through a letter?" He was talking to Lorraine? Misao inaudibly gasped at the fact that he was sitting with a woman who should be burned at the stake of love. The woman named Lorraine shifted uneasily in her chair.

"Hannya told me you were dating a wonderful woman. What happened with that?" The mousey woman cringed at the question even though the thought of Hannya complimenting her like that made her warm with happiness. However, Misao didn't want to hear his answer. She didn't want the woman he had once been in love with to hear about how the wedding planner had sabotaged him with lie after lie EVEN THOUGH she had genuinely cared for and loved him. She chose that moment to plan her escape as the stoic man fumbled with his words behind her. Dipping down, the small woman searched for her black messenger bag. To Misao's horror, the nylon strap was caught underneath the leg of Aoshi's metal chair. She cursed under her breath and knelt down underneath the table to get a better look. The strap was positioned just right so that within a few tugs, Misao could probably pull the strap out without being noticed. She mentally debated with herself until coming to the conclusion that she was willing to chance it then hear Aoshi's reasoning for being single once again. Positioning herself on her hands and knees, the wedding planner pulled at the bag but found that it wouldn't budge without a tad bit more strength. So that's exactly what Misao did.

Now, the law of motion states as an example that if a person is in a moving vehicle and the vehicle comes to a stop, the person will keep following the same path of motion for a moment. The same law applied to Misao's body as her small frame followed the same motion of her pulling, sending her into the table. The strap was free but the loud ruckus had caused quite a few eyes to fall upon her, including the stranger known as Lorraine. The wedding planner yelped in fear and turned her back before the rich man's gaze fell on her as well. Misao's waitress ran over to her in hopes of helping her but the mousey girl was so fixated on getting out of there that she simply gathered up her things and made a mad dash for the exit.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was incredibly amused by her and decided that it would be particularly humorous if she placed a waiter with a cup of Joe directly in the wedding planner's path. Of course, they made impact and the horrible heated beverage landed directly on Misao. The waiter frantically began to soak up the coffee with a nearby rag but by then it was too late.

"Misao?" She tried to ignore him but he was very persistent and gently tugged at her shoulder. Aoshi was standing behind her, his worried expression changing into one of surprise. She could feel the knot swelling up in her throat as she tried to push back any sign of tears. "Are you okay?" Memories of him tending to her after she fell off the horse came back at full force and she eagerly shook off his hand.

"I'm fine." She smiled at the waiter as well, thanking him for the towel. Aoshi pushed his hands into the pockets of his suit.

"How have you been? Hannya usually tells me –"

"Please…don't." He gazed down at her and crinkled his eyebrows. She sighed. Even his eyebrows were attractive. "I have tried really hard to create this little bubble that blocks out any feelings attached to you and this…this right here, what you're doing…it's messing with that bubble. And I can't afford to backtrack into that heart break again." She nodded in confirmation of her own statement and paid her tab. Nothing else needed to be said as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Who is Thomas Edison?" Sano yelled at the television in response to a question on Jeopardy as Megumi finished chopping the lettuce for their dinner salad.

"You're wrong, rooster head. It's Tesla." He gawked at her; slack jawed, and waited for the answer. Of course, the doctor was right. The couple had been together for awhile and the physician was working up the courage to ask the former hoodlum to move in with her. He had long since left the world of crime and had resolved most of the problems his father had created. He was now training to be a cop, much to a certain detective's dismay. A loud knock at the door slapped Megumi out of her stupor as she watched Sano answer. His baby sister came sprawling in, her face soaked with tears and her cheeks reddened by either the emotion or the exertion of her getting to Megumi's house in a hurry; the doctor couldn't tell.

"What the hell is wrong with you? And why do you smell like coffee?" The fox sighed at Sano's inability to talk to the female species. She calmly walked over to the wedding planner and led her over to the dining room table while inquiring about her sudden hysterics. After a few mumbled sentences full of gibberish, the female doctor managed to unfold the story of Misao's chance encounter with Aoshi.

"Wait, wait, wait – he was with Lorraine?" The impish woman nodded through sniffles. This fact didn't settle well with Megumi. Lorraine was like chum for sharks in the world of men. Sure, she sent them into a wonderful feeding frenzy, but they were probably being lured into something quite different. The medical vixen rushed into the kitchen to take the romantic meal off the fire and pulled off the red apron that hugged her curves. After a brief mentioning that she was going to head out for a bit to Sano, she hastily grabbed her keys and disappeared. Sanosuke's eyes lingered on the television until he heard the front door slam.

"Where's she headed off to?" Misao sighed and wondered how the hell he had managed to snag such a woman with such a dangerous void in his skull.

* * *

Aoshi Shinomori had just finished writing up the details for a financial plan involving a very big company when his longtime friend barged into his home office. To most men, it was the ultimate fantasy to have a woman dressed in a form fitting, little black dress complete with stilettos rush into one's office with the heat of passion etched on her features. But Megumi wasn't the business man's main taste of wine and he merely asked why he was blessed by her presence today. An angry finger pointed towards him as she recounted the day's events.

"Lorraine? How did you know…?" He trailed off as he remembered Misao being there. He was sure she knew most of the story and had deciphered that there was still a spark between he and the witchy woman.

"I forbid you to get back with her! She's evil…she's vile…she's a freaking gold digger!" Aoshi was surprised. It was very unlike the doctor to use such slang…unless she had picked it up from her new beau. He chuckled nonetheless and reclined in the expensive leather chair.

"Do you really think I'm that simple? Lorraine indeed had ulterior motives but I'm a bit smarter than I look. I quickly declined her advances." He leaned forward and clicked the 'print' button on his computer. He really didn't have the time for all this today. Without waiting for Megumi's answer, he recalled what happened after Misao had left…

_

* * *

_

_After Misao had left…duh…_

_Aoshi stared after the wedding planner and mentally scolded himself for not begging for mercy right then and there. She had styled her hair differently and the tiny wisps of hair framed her face impeccably. She had also chosen a tight fitting skirt with a colorful blouse to accentuate her tomboy figure. Misao looked amazingly beautiful and he had to remind himself that he was still bitter of her betrayal of his trust. A feminine snicker cracked behind him and he slowly turned to face his ex. _

_"Aoshi, please tell me that wasn't the woman that you were thinking about marrying?" He studied her for a moment. Lorraine was gorgeous by today's definitions. She was tall and had maintained a wonderfully athletic body without losing her womanly curves. Her professionally styled blonde hair fell perfectly against her flawless skin and the strappy red dress mixed with her tight black pea coat sent every man into frenzy and yet…Aoshi was disgusted by her. In the years they had spent together he could remember significant moments where she would distastefully go out of her way to make a waitress feel stupid or demand to be treated like royalty. In all truth, Lorraine was an ugly person. It didn't matter if she had the finest makeup or the most expensive dye job; she was still horrendously ugly to Aoshi. She gently tucked her manicured hand inside the opened collar of his shirt. "I called you up because I think we made a mistake. I think you and I can still be amazing together." His stomach twisted at the thought and he could feel bile rising up in his throat. _

_"That woman you just insulted is ten times better than you could ever hope to be. I can only pray that one day I'll run into her again but as for us…I loathe the day I ever get another call from you. When you said we were done, I took it to heart. We're still done, Lorraine." And with that, he calmly pulled her hand from his shirt and paid the ticket without ever giving her a second glance. _

* * *

Megumi could feel a migraine coming on. After all that he just spoke of, and he still hadn't picked up the phone to call Misao? He was quite the fool. Aoshi sensed the good doctor's frustration and tried to explain to her that he couldn't lead Misao on. He was still unsure of his feelings for her and the salty anger still lingered on his tongue. He didn't want to call her up and confess something he wasn't sure of.

"Well…then you're stupid AND you're an ass." Megumi turned on her heel and left Shinomori Estates.

When the fox returned to her home, Sano was in the shower. His little sister was nowhere to be found so she lightly knocked on the door. The former gangster replied that his sibling had run off in search of Kaoru. Megumi grinned devilishly at the thought of a man at the peak of his physical fitness showering in her bathroom. She slyly snuck in and laughed at her boyfriend's surprise.


	17. Don't Rip My BandAid Off

**All In the Name of Cement Shoes – Don't Rip My Band-Aid Off**

* * *

Misao had been shaken up by the stupid interaction she had had with Aoshi but had finally gotten her professional mojo back. She was undoubtedly becoming better in her line of work and was ecstatic to learn that four brides to be had asked for Ms. Makimachi personally. Spring and summer usually became the busiest times of the year for her small business and the binders full of floral arrangements, catering options, and cake designs flooded her desk to the brink of insanity. But it was money in her pocket and with these last four weddings, she would be able to make an offer on her little cottage.

She hummed happily to herself as she arranged the black binder according to her first bride's preferences – blue and brown with subtle hints of cream. Misao wasn't quite sure how the color scheme would play out but she was excited to have the job nonetheless. The bride in question was a well known name in New York and her marriage to a young politician was at the top of the list for gossipers. When the binder was in a more orderly state, Misao turned towards the stack of magazines and newspapers sitting on a smaller desk behind her. She kept the many articles in order to keep up with the latest wedding fashions and seasonal flavors but a single page with big, bold, black letters caught her attention amongst the many pieces of paper. 'LOCAL MOBSTER CONVICTED OF TAX EVASION – OFFICIALS SIEZE ESTATE' was printed neatly across the local newspaper and the wedding planner couldn't help but let her eyes wander down to the color photo underneath. Staring back at her with Italian charm was Santino Barazzi. Misao's fingers trailed the printed article for any other indiscretions he may have been convicted of but her search was thwarted when the office phone began to ring. She hastily put her surprise on hold and answered. The voice on the other line spoke first in a thick Russian accent.

"Is this Misao Makimachi?" His voice was rough with the signs of a smoker's rasp but he sounded polite enough.

"Yes it is, how can I help you?"

"A very dear friend of mine relayed your name to me and I find that I'm in great need of your assistance. Let me introduce myself – my name is Mikhail Koryishnikev, perhaps you've heard of me?" Misao took a deep gulp. Of course she had heard of Mikhail Koryishnikev! He was only the greatest Russian humanitarian that ever graced New York City! His list of achievements was long and great, but his greatest story was about the problem at hand. Mikhail had come from a very long line of wealth and shocked most of his family when he fell in love with a local waitress. She had very little money to her name but was working two jobs to pay rent and go to school to become a teacher. From what the tabloids had reported, it was like a wonderful fairy tale. She had refused his expensive gifts from the get go and only agreed to go on the first date if they went Dutch. The rest, as they say, was history. The couple gained popularity amongst the younger generation of New York and they were deemed the modern version of Cinderella. But what on earth could they want from Misao?

"Yes, of course!" The hints of a grin could be heard on the other side of the phone and Misao blushed from her sudden excitement. Mikhail was rumored to be a very kind man but that didn't mean he didn't get flattered by young wedding planners.

"I was wondering if you would be able to pull off my fiancée and I's wedding? We're aiming for a fall wedding since most people plan on spring and summer. Annie likes to be different. She also says that it would be easier to get a planner, too." The mousy woman feigned going through a busy schedule with the various papers lying around and finally said yes. It was better to keep the clients thinking you were hard to snatch up. "Thank you so much, Ms. Makimachi! Annie and I look forward to meeting you!" A conference was arranged for two weeks from the present date where they would talk about the standard contract that Hannya had arranged for Misao in hopes that she would make a better profit if protected by the lawful piece of paper. Mikhail quickly thanked her again.

"Um, Mr. Koryishnikev? May I ask who gave you my name?" The Russian man chuckled.

"Of course! Her name is Natalia Barazzi. She told me you were going to plan her wedding until she called it off." Misao smiled. It was only fair that the spoiled Natalia could be able to save face after her fiancé had been swiped from her and her father had lost practically everything. "Oh! If at all possible, could you perhaps meet with Annie first? She wants to shake hands with the woman that comes so highly recommended by Natalia!"

"Sure!" Misao hastily scribbled down the name of the restaurant Annie worked at during the mornings before hanging up with Mikhail.

She was utterly, blissfully excited. A high profile wedding like Mikhail's would push Misao's house plan up further than anticipated. Her quaint little dream was quickly becoming a reality.

* * *

"I don't understand. It was on the market for so long and NOW somebody decides to buy it?" An angry cloud was drifting over Misao's head as she pouted over the word 'SOLD' printed in bold red letters over the real estate agent's information. For months, the wedding planner had driven out of her way to swoon over and glamorize her little cottage and for months, not a single flyer with the house's information had been taken. Misao had counted the wisps of paper every time she stopped. Her country cottage was going to be her private piece of heaven to come home to and now some idiot had gone and bought it right out from underneath her. Sano's obnoxious crunching from behind her caused the mousy woman to glare over her shoulder.

"The paint was chipping anyway. You'd be putting money towards a never ending pit." Leave it to her brother to see the glass as half empty as he wiped the remnants of his potato chips on the leg of his jeans. She should have never agreed to buy him snacks in order for him to tag along.

"I wouldn't have minded. I would've been secluded from all the bad things in the world like materialism and greed and…"

"Aoshi?" Misao winced at Sanosuke's oblivious comment. The millionaire wasn't necessarily a bad thing; he just jumbled up her life at a bad time. Sano finally managed to catch on to the spiteful name and began to rummage through the numerous pockets littering his leather jacket. "I'm glad I've got you alone today, though. I need your opinion on something." He shoveled out a black velvet box as his little sister eyed the container curiously. No way would the rooster head be brash enough to…

Misao gasped as a single sparkling diamond lit up the box in simple elegance. It wasn't too flashy but still let other females know that Megumi's man was dead set on her and her alone. Her petite fingers traced the edges of the expensive rock and for a moment, her insides twisted. It hadn't been too long ago that a diamond could've been placed on her own finger.

"Do you think she'll like it? I would've gotten a bigger one but my cash is limited while I'm in training. But Megumi always said she didn't want a super expensive wedding." Misao smiled at her big brother. He deserved all the happiness in the world and there wasn't a more wonderful person for him than Megumi.

"It's perfect. She'll love it." The former gangster plucked the jewel from its satin cushion and held it up to the light like he knew what he was doing. Misao held her breath. She didn't know how much her brother had paid for the ring but she knew from experience that it should be kept in the box until he was ready to propose. Setting his chip bag down he asked her if she thought it was shiny enough.

"Sano…I really think you should…"

"SHIT!" Misao watched Sano fling himself to the ground like a possessed being. "I dropped it!" She was on her knees in an instant, trying to find the delicate ring that was ultimately the key to a future between Sano and Megumi. Nothing glinted in the sunlight and for an hour, the siblings scoured the area for the ring. It wasn't until Sanosuke had given up and dumped the remaining contents of his chip back down his throat that an answer came to them. He coughed once and tapped his chest with his fist.

"Well if you'd actually chew your food like a human being instead of inhaling it…" But the funny look on his face told her something else was up. His dark brown eyes widened as he gulped once and smiled crookedly.

"I think I found it.

* * *

Megumi had just finished with one of her most favorite patients who had complained of a horrid cough when she received a pink post it with the words 'Sano, Room 4' scribbled in red ink. Delilah, the head nurse, was one of the few ladies involved in the drama known as the doctor's love life and was absolutely tickled every time the hoodlum made an appearance. Megumi sighed and signed off on her patient before making her way down to room four. She pondered the location for a moment before realizing that they had put him in one of the rooms with lighted tablets to see x-rays with. Had he hurt himself? She scurried down the hallway and was almost relieved when she saw Misao leaning against the door with her wedding binders laid out before her. The situation wasn't too serious if she was concentrating on work.

"Megumi!" One of the newer residents ran up to her with a manila folder and Sano's charts. She politely thanked him and shoved open the heavy door to her boyfriend's room. He was seated soundly on the examination table with a chicken shit grin pasted to his face.

"Spanky buns!" Megumi chuckled and pulled open the manila folder.

"What is it this time, Sano – broken pelvis, ruptured spleen?" He had concocted many illnesses when he had pursued her but he never got the x-ray technicians involved. His stomach was shown to her by the back light and she tapped her chin lightly as she circled an obtrusion in his stomach. "Sano…what the hell did you get into...?" Her voice drifted as she examined the picture closer and the angles of the diamond came into focus. "Sano…what's going on?" She turned to find him off the table and on one knee, an empty box resting in his palm.

"Megumi…I love you. I can't put into words the way you make me feel except I know I feel…warm and complete when I'm around you. And I know I can't offer you millions of dollars…but I can offer you me. And I know I'll always be there to wash dishes and make you smile when you're sad and take you on impromptu motorcycle rides when you need to just get away. I know I can do these things for. All I ask, is you love me at least a fraction of what I love you." Tears were forming in the doctor's eyes and she nodded her head. He didn't need some grand speech, she loved the man in front of her with her whole heart and nothing would ever change that. She did another double take as he stood up and handed her the box.

"You swallowed my ring?" Misao winced outside the room as a loud thump echoed through the halls. This was the beginning of a very wonderful marriage.

* * *

The future Mrs. Koryishnikev was the epitome of the average New Yorker. Her short, chestnut colored hair was cropped short and just barely fell past her ears. Retro bangs made the once chic look pass as more adorable than sophisticated – especially when she clipped the mini hairstyle back with plain white clips. Big brown eyes widened innocently when she smiled and it was safe to say that the large pouty lips creating said simper was more playful than seductive. She was tall and spoke with a heavily pronounced accent. Misao could only imagine the young waitress cussing out a rude taxi driver and putting most of the men on the Yankees to shame. Annie smiled brightly as she waved her wedding planner inside the miniscule diner and mouthed 'five minutes' while pointing to an empty booth.

The diner wasn't incredibly unique with the stainless steel tables and the black vinyl cushions, but it had a certain friendly atmosphere that was rare to find in the deepest part of the city. Misao squeezed her tiny frame into the nearby booth and waited for one of the waitresses donning a cheaply manufactured t-shirt to come take her order.

"Hi, Misao." The usually squeaky woman gasped in surprise as Natalia Barazzi filled her line of sight. The once stereotyped blonde was now showing her Italian roots with a wonderfully natural ebony bun sitting atop her head in a very messy manner. Her makeup was simple and her fingernails were filed down to black nubs with a single white daisy on her thumb – possibly made with white out. She was nothing like the spoiled socialite who had stolen her car and left Misao with a wonderfully handsome problem.

"Natalia? Oh my gosh, you've changed!" Misao reminded herself that she needed to think before speaking as she watched the mobster's daughter cringe with amusement.

"Yeah…it's amazing to watch the transformation happen when you have no funds to keep the life you're used to going." She patted the wedding planner's hand and shrugged off the pity party she was planning for herself. "I actually need to thank you, Misao. It wasn't fair of me to dump all my problems in your lap but I was terrified of marrying a man I had no attraction for." Misao pondered the information given. She knew that Aoshi and Natalia had never met so how would she know if she was attracted to him? Obviously she had never seen the man without a shirt; otherwise the words 'no attraction to' would've never left her mouth. Her hand was still resting on the petite woman's appendage and it was then that she noticed the simple gold band adorning her ring finger.

"Natalia! You got married?" A pink blush swept over the waitress' cheeks and she nodded like a schoolgirl admitting to her first crush.

"His name is Paul and he works for his dad's auto shop. That's why I abandoned you that day. See…Paul wouldn't be considered by my father to be a…'wise choice'. But he made me laugh the very first day I brought my Lexus in and he's very good looking! And he's so sweet to me!"

"Why didn't you just tell your father that you found someone else?" Natalia scanned the room for any eavesdroppers and situated herself in the seat opposite Misao.

"That marriage was supposed to a business transaction…and if my father reneged on it, his life would've been put in danger. But I didn't want to keep making Paul miserable after he told me he was in love with me. Oh Misao, if you only knew the problems I was facing that day and here you were…oblivious to everything and out of any real danger as far as I could see, you were the perfect answer. I ran away to give myself time to think. And from the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry. I never thought people would come after you." Misao shrank back into the booth and grinned sadly.

"People were going to be after me no matter what. It seemed my father had other debts I wasn't aware of. But I'm not sorry for what happened. Those months were the happiest I've had in a long time." Natalia's smile warmed at the girl's words.

"I knew you would be a good match for him. He needed sunshine…not more rain." A cup of coffee was put in front of the wedding planner by another waitress as Natalia tucked a loose curl behind her ear. She had to admit, the gangster's only daughter looked better as a brunette than the fake blonde she had encountered that fateful day.

"Something's still bothering me, though…is everything okay between your father and you? AND…how did you know you wouldn't be attracted to Aoshi? I mean…he's very…scrumptious." Natalia chuckled at the infatuation still lingering from the young woman sitting across from her.

"My father lost most of his followers after he was put in jail and I think he wanted to retire from the business anyway. My brother is taking over the legal parts of the business." Misao waited for the waitress to continue with the second part of her interrogation. "And Aoshi wasn't my type. I don't think he realized it but he met me once at a charity function a year ago and there was no real spark. Besides," her attention fluttered to the bell at the front door announcing a new customer, "he couldn't compete with THAT!" She followed Natalia's gaze and couldn't help but smile at the young man waving in their direction. He looked to be a couple years older than the two females smiling at him and his dark reddish brown hair revealed his Scottish heritage. His rustic five o'clock shadow made him look dignified until he smiled and a pair of large dimples surfaced. He was…average. Not thin, but he looked like he worked out from time to time but the shine that emanated from him when his large chocolate colored eyes fell on Natalia made him the cutest man in the world. Misao could understand the attraction. That was her prince charming in all his average glory. Natalia parted ways with her so she could go plant a kiss on her new husband leaving Misao feeling horrible about all the vile things she had said about the woman.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Misao jumped as she spotted Annie sitting across from her. "He was actually the one who got her the job here when her father lost all his money. It's safe to say she had no idea what she was doing. But somehow she managed. She didn't even hesitate to give me your number when Mikhail and I got engaged." Both girls waved at the young couple and Natalia winked in Misao's direction. She had made a mistake the day she threw all her problems at the wedding planner. But she was re-paying a debt in her eyes and hopefully making a few friends along the way. "So, I was hoping to have an outdoor wedding but that depends on the weather. The wedding itself…I'm trying to make it as small as possible but Mikhail has a lot of friends and family in Russia that want to come down for the whole thing." The magical moment was lost as Misao set to work and began scribbling down notes in a purple binder.

* * *

"Are you sure you dropped it over here?" Paul was next to his wife on his hands and knees beside an expensive piece of work, looking for Natalia's necklace. He had warned her that morning that it was ridiculous to wear such extravagant jewelry to work but she insisted on it, saying the antique jewel was the only thing she had left of her mother. She had noticed the unusual feel of nakedness on her chest shortly after leaving the diner and was almost positive she had felt it slip off in the location they were presently searching.

"Excuse me, miss, I think you dropped this." Natalia popped up to see her mother's necklace dangling from the fingers of one Aoshi Shinomori.


End file.
